You Give Me Something
by x-Dreaming-x
Summary: Jasper Cullen isn't popular, he's shy and hates attention. When Alice Brandon comes to town his whole world flips, what type of person will he choose to be? This is a Jasper POV story, with some Alice POV thrown in. ALL HUMAN. Please read. And... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 This Boy

**Heya, Just thought i'd give you a summery befor we go on.**

**Jasper isn't popular, in fact his only friends are his brothers, Emmett and Edward. He's given up on his hope on finding love when the excentric Alice Brandon has come to town. Can he convince her that he's the one for her?  
Story should contain Love, jealousy, make overs and Loads more!**

**Don't give up just yet on reading my story, give it a chance. This is a "go with the flow" story so just stay with me please.**

**Charlie xxxx**

**P.S reviews are very much appreciated. x**

* * *

**THIS BOY**

Emotions, they can control and manipulate you without even a conscious thought. Sometimes they can overpower your morals in ways you didn't think possible. Everything you stand for is demolished; you go against your better judgement and just do what you feel. Believe me... I should know.

I live in a climate of emotions. Joy, anger, jealously, enjoyment, wonder, lust and so many more. You name them, I can feel them. I don't just feel my own emotions changing, I feel others too. It's sort of like a sense. Some people have a gift for cheering people up or being able to tell when something's wrong. But mine is simply feeling other people's emotions.

However, there is one emotion which is rarely ever given off....... pure unadulterated love. There are only a dozen or so people I've come across who have actually given off this type of love. It's the most precious but powerful emotions I've ever come across.

My brother, Edward, has found this love. His life, his love, his Bella. They really are the perfect fit. I don't know how to explain it, (I won't do it justice) but it's like their hearts aren't complete without each other, like their own centre of the universe is... each other.

That is the one emotion I have yet to experience... and the one I want to experience the most.

Everyone's heard of the phrase "You always want what u can't have." Well I think that saying is completely true. I know I'm never going to find my soul mate, many people go through their lives only feeling what they think is love, not the real thing.

The only thing I would ever wish is to love another with all my heart and for them to love me back. That's not too much to ask is it?

Well, for me it is. Recently I realised that love is never going to happen for me. No girl would ever fall for me. I'm not good looking or popular. In fact my only real friends are Edward and Emmet, my brothers and they've _got _to be my friends. So really, I just keep to myself. I don't play football so I'm not a jock. I'm just me.

I have sandy blonde hair which is quite long (for a boy), I find it hard to keep in out of my eyes. But I'm used to it by now. I have fairly clear skin, with an occasional breakout. (But hey, I'm a teenager, what do you expect?) I was starting to get a hunchback by slouching all the time, not a very appealing quality when you're starting to look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I'm also adopted and I grew up in Texas, so I have this subtle southern accent.

No girl has ever looked at me. Shouldn't that tell you something about me? But, I think my main problem is low self-esteem. If I could just be confident with who I am then maybe I could be confident with someone else. Now that's something to work on.

* * *

**Read some more chapters please, and review Please!!! xxxx charlie xxx**

**Heya Allie, thanks for all the help x**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Unconventional Introductions

**Heya, this is my new chapter, hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to stephanie Meyer.**

Excitement, anticipation and lust. They were the main emotions coming from the high school students today. I wonder why? I can just feel the jealously oozing off of all the females, while most of the males were so full up with lust I was surprised it didn't show. Walking through the halls was almost unbearable; the bombardment of emotions was wearing me down. I tried to be strong, but sometimes people's emotions are too strong to ignore. Feeling what everyone else is feeling has a weird effect on me, it's kind of like I'm influenced by them. A part of me shares their emotions, but over the years I've learned to control this and just feel what I want to. But today... today was something different. The anticipation coming from people was getting to me. I had no idea what everyone was excited about, I'll have to ask Bella and Edward at Lunch.

***

The morning dragged on like usual, classes were quite boring without anyone to talk to. Although, I have English with Emmett which is actually quite fun. He's one of the funniest guys you'll ever meet. He can be a bit intimidating when you first look at him, but as soon as you see him crack one of his huge wide grins, you would never think that again. Some people describe him as a colossal grizzly bear, but all I see is a care bear with muscles. At 6, 5 he towers over the rest of the students and has fun shouting "coming through!" over people's heads, they quickly move out of the way not bothering to pay attention to the humour in his voice. He was just a big softie inside!

Me, Emmett, Edward and Bella usually sat together at lunch. I'm always grateful when Emmet sits with us, sometimes Bella and Edwards's emotions can become a bit intense. It's good to have Emmett there to lighten the mood, cracking up jokes all the time. Sometimes I'm literally on the floor rolling laughing. I try not to get that out of hand though, I tend to get some funny looks off of the other kids. But most of the time I just can't help it, he's just so bloody hilarious!

Today I was the first of us to get to our usual table. I just sat down and threw my bag down by the side of me. I scanned the room quickly to see if there was anything new... Nope, nothing unusual. I spotted Edward and Bella coming through the cafeteria doors hand in hand. They had every class together so they were inseparable. I felt a small pang of jealously run through me, it wasn't unusual, I always had that feeling.

"Hey Jasper." Bella said as she sat down in the seat opposite me.

I smiled at both of them and said pleasantly "Hi you guys. How's your day been?"

"Good actually, I met this new girl called Alice and she seems really nice." Bella glanced around the cafeteria seeing if she could find her new friend.

Ahh... the emotions from today seemed to make sense now. She must be pretty, all the guys wouldn't have that much lust in them for just any girl, she must be special. Even the girls must think she's pretty, the amount of envy Jessica Stanley was emitting was incredible, but it was nothing compared Lauren Mallory.

After I got my food (Bolognaise, again, don't they know how to cook anything else?), I settled down on my table next to Emmet who was yet again cracking some sort of joke. I tried my hardest to ignore him, but soon I was chuckling along with Bella and Edward.

Suddenly there was a high pitched scream. I looked around me to try and find the source of the noise. I didn't have to look far as there was a small girl lying flat on her face right next to my chair.

"Are you alright?" I was the first to get down to her. Few people around us were muffling laughter but I didn't find anything remotely funny about this scene. I was down on her level in less than 2 seconds.

"Alice?!" I heard Bella shout. So this is the new girl? It's only her first day and she's flat on her face with spaghetti all over her. Poor girl.

I heard a furious growl and the girl jumped up. I was so surprised that I took a step back and stood my full height, no hunchback. Alice was now facing me with her face turned up glaring at me. I hadn't seen her face before, she was so beautiful. Her eyes were bright blue; I looked onto them and immediately felt in awe. Even when they were narrowed in anger they still seemed stunning. I tore my eyes away from hers to examine the rest of her face. She had small, petit features and her face was thin but full at the same time. She didn't have very much make up on, just some light pink eye-shadow and lip-gloss which complimented her face perfectly. But the thing I loved most about her appearance was her short spiky jet black hair. It seemed to be stuck up randomly but there was an orderly formation about it. I think she must spend a lot of time on in the morning. I bet she looked so cute when she'd just woken up, with her hair taking up a more random pattern. I bet she looked gorgeous all of the time-

My thoughts were interrupted by the vicious squeal coming out of the little lady in front of me. She didn't even come up to my shoulder, she was tiny... But ferocious. I liked it. "YOU GOT FOOD ON MY CLOTHES! Why did you leave your bag there? Didn't you realise that someone would fall over it? How stupid are you? ... Aren't you going to say anything?" She looked absolutely furious. She was covered all over with sauce; it was all over her clothes, her hair and her face. "Well?!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean any harm." I was honestly sorry for what my bag had caused. We were beginning to attract a huge crowd.

"Oh well... I feel so much better knowing you didn't mean to!" Her hands were balled up in fists and she was literally shaking with anger. She must really love her clothes.

"I'm honestly sorry. I'll pay to have it dry cleaned, I'll do whatever you want." My eyes were pleading. I didn't want her to hate me, the exact opposite actually.

I heard Emmett mutter "_Anything_ she wants..." But I didn't pay attention to him

"Don't bother! You had better watch out, don't think I'm going to forget this!" She stalked off out of the cafeteria. I guess she was heading to the bathroom. Rosalie (most popular girl in the school... Very vain) rushed after her. All I could do was stand there while most of the students gave me dark looks as they muttered comments to their friends.

The emotions coming from her had been the most unusual that I've ever encountered. They were so strong, she was so sure of herself. She was the most passionate person I'd ever met. I wanted to know more about her, I _needed _to know more about her... Alice.

**New chapter will be coming soon... got exams so I may not be all that quick about it xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing the Sky

**Hello, If you read this please give me some reviews. I'ms severely lacking in them. Just thought I would give you a little insight into alices mind too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Jaspers POV**

I just stood there. There was nothing else I could do. Edwards hand on the top of my arm brought me back to reality. "You okay Jazz?" I turned to see his face, his green eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah... umm... I didn't mean for that accident to happen." I was so ashamed of myself, all I could was hang my head in disgrace.

"We know, but it did look like Alice was pretty pissed though..." As we sat all sat back down, Bella looked at me with a strange expression. What's with her? She was full of apprehension and excitement . What was there to be excited about? If anything, she should be feeling disappointed or at least pitiful. But her eyes kept darting back between me and the cafeteria door. I decided to ignore her. If it was something REALLY important she would tell me.

"What was her name did you say, Bella? Alice?" Emmett was staring at the space where Alice had tripped his head flicked up to see Bella's answer. Bella just nodded in response, her face looked like she was trying to figure out a hard algebra problem. "She looked like a little pixie... kind of like a black haired Tinkerbell!" Emmett was trying to lighten the mood, typical Emmett.

"Yeah... Don't let her hear you say that though, I'm betting she can _really_ defend herself." Edward said.

"When I spoke to her this morning in English, she seemed like a really happy, bouncy person. She has so much enthusiasm in her that I was surprised she stayed in her seat. I was expecting her to be dancing around the classroom singing and dancing. I think we could be good friends, but I'm not sure she will forgive you anytime soon for that Jasper, even though it wasn't really your fault." I signed, Bella saw this and it just seemed to feed on her emotions, what was with that girl?

"I'm sure you two will be inseparable, love. Alice will love you, who doesn't?... I know I do." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, he hoped she would return his gesture. Instead she said was deep in thought, her emotions kept switching every few minutes. It seemed like she was unsure of her thoughts, like there was a debate going on in her head. Edward reassured her, by rubbing her arm. I think he was reading off her expression as unease rather than thoughtful. She just patted his arm and went back to staring into space with occasional glances at me.

I wasn't hungry anymore, looking at the spaghetti just seemed to disgust me. I doubted that I would ever eat it again, when I looked at it, I just see flashes of her furious expression in my mind.

For a couple of minutes I just sat there with my head in my hands. I was having one of those moments. You know the ones where you think over the conversation you've just had and rapidly think of things you should have said. I came up with so many things I would have liked to say to her. Things that would make this situation better than it actually was.

"_You look beautiful, even with sauce all over you..."_ No, that would be too cheesy, I would have embarrassed her even more.  
_"You should watch where you're walking..."_No, that wouldn't work either. I didn't want to be mean to her.  
_"Well I've said sorry, what more can I do?" _It wouldn't of helped if I got angry with her, she was angry enough.

I thought of so many things but none of them would work. None of them would make things better... she hated me.

**Alice POV**

I obviously jinxed myself.

I was walking through the cafeteria with my head held high; my first day was going so well but... I spoke too soon...

Here I was, lying flat on my face covered in spaghetti sauce.

I let out a high pitched scream, I felt so many eyes bore into my back. I would have to stay here and just die from embarrassment. How can I face everyone now?

OH MY GOD! MY OUTFIT! Please don't tell me my outfit is ruined? Please, please, please ... PLEASE!

I spend hours with Rosalie yesterday trying to pick out the perfect it's-my- first-day-so-I-gotta-look-hot outfit. Why did the cooks have to make Spaghetti bolognaise today? Nothing gets out tomato stains. I remember when I was 15 and I had just bought this amazing pair of white shorts from one of my favourite shops (although I do have many favourite shops... maybe over 20?). It was the last pair in my size, I just knew I had to get them. AND they were on sale, not that that mattered to me, I would have bought them anyways, but it's always a bonus right? My cousin Rosalie thinks I've got a problem but it's not really my fault. Sometimes clothes just call to me. "Alice, Alice! Buy me, You know you want to! You've got money to spend and what's another item of clothing? You've got plenty of closet space..." Well, they don't_ actually_ call me, but it sure feels like it. And I was now running out of closet space, my room in my old house was just too small to fit any more clothes in. It was a good job I moved her because my parents let me convert one of the guest bedrooms into my own personal closet! Right... back to the story. So, I was in this shop and had just found this pair of very gorgeous pair of white shorts (ON SALE) and I bought them (naturally). I was so excited to flaunt off my new buy that I wore them that very same evening. It was a bad move, a very bad move. For dinner we had tomato soup, and well, let's just say that I didn't end up eating all of it. I spent the rest of that evening trying desperately to get out this stain. It was quite noticeable, right on the crotch. I couldn't find anything to get it out at all. I really loved those shorts. R.I.P.

Now the whole of my outfit was covered in tomato! I would have to put these straight into the bin. That's not an easy task for me, I find it hard to say goodbye to clothes. All of my clothes are designer, not many people spend that much money on clothes to have them wasted.

Anyways, back to the present!

Anger pulsed through me. How could someone be so stupid to just leave their bag in the middle of the floor! Someone is going to pay!

I heard a concerned voice in my ear in less than 2 seconds of being flat on my face. My anger subsided a little bit, but only a _little_. "Are you alright?"

Seriously, do I look alright? It's my first day and I've already made a complete fool of myself!

I faintly heard a familiar voice calling my name, but I didn't respond. I have to find the culprit of this disaster...

I growled furiously, and quickly stood up to face the boy who I imagined was the one who left his bag in the way. He took a step back and straightened up to his full height. I haven't seen this boy around, he mustn't like attention.

My anger just went over the top and I turned vicious. "YOU GOT FOOD ON MY CLOTHES! Why did you leave your bag there? Didn't you realise that someone would fall over it? How stupid are you? ... Aren't you going to say anything?" Instead of answering me he just slightly bowed his head and looked ashamed, although, he didn't take his eyes off of mine. "Well?!" I literally screamed at him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean any harm." As he said this, his eyes darted to the ground and stayed there. It sounded like he was actually sorry... No Alice, he ruined your outfit!

"Oh well... I feel so much better knowing you didn't mean to!" Part of this was true, but I was mainly going for sarcastic. By this point my hands were balled up in tight fists and my body was shaking in anger. My nails dug into the palm of my hand, damn I'm going to have some cuts there tomorrow.

After he heard my last sarcastic comment his eyes dared back up to my face and deep into my eyes. "I'm honestly sorry. I'll pay to have it dry cleaned, I'll do whatever you want." His eyes were pleading, but oddly beautiful. They were the perfect colour for him, radiant blue. They were passionate and extraordinarily gentle. The blue of his eyes is like the sky on a cool summer's afternoon... Wait-

Why was I just mentally complimenting this boy's eyes?

Anyway, back to my anger.

"Don't bother! You had better watch out, don't think I'm going to forget this!" With this line I turned my back on the boy and stalked out of the cafeteria. I wasn't really sure where I was headed. All I knew was that I had to get away from that boy. The bathrooms seemed like a reasonable place to go; at least I could try and fix my outfit.

Once I was out of the hall, I waited patiently for rose to come out after me. Soon enough, she showed carrying her had bag with many hidden tricks.

This school was going to be a nightmare. It's my first day and I've already:

1 ) Made some new friends.

2 ) Got many (and I mean MANY) glances off boys.

3 ) Tripped and fell flat on my face.

4 ) Had a huge argument.

And worst of all...

5 ) Ruined a perfect outfit.

Forks wasn't turning out to be such a great place to live after all.

**If you like this type of story you should read the Jasper and Alice one called "Love is worth the fall". Its writen by my friend Allie and she's really good.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reveiw. I know I'm getting a bit desperate but I really wana know what you guys think, just dont be too mean. This is my first fan fic.**

**Will update soon...**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding A Way

**Heya guys, if I wasn't clear. This is an all human story. None of the cullens are Vampires. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme are all Cullens. While Rosalie and Alice are Hale's. Alice and Rosalie are cousins and Emmett and Jasper are adopted. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Thanks again Allie. xxx Hope you guys like.**

**P.S Please review, I need to boost my total . xxxx**

**

* * *

**

**Jaspers POV**

The rest of the school day dragged. All I could think about was the beautiful girl who now hated me. What could I do to make this up to her? The picture of her furious face was constantly in my mind. Even in anger she was beautiful. I needed to talk to her, I needed to make things better.

By this time I was walking over Edwards silver Volvo. The rest of them hadn't got here yet so I alone standing up against the car.

My parents had made us come to school in just one car; mom is being particularly environmentally friendly lately. Edward's car used the least fuel and could fit us all in. If I had my way I would ride my Ducati everywhere, but seeing as it rains almost every day in Forks, it would be a bit of a problem. I would be wet most days in my clothes for school, although I could wear my leather motorcycle jacket. No... I would look stupid in it.

My Ducati is my freedom. When I get on my bike it's like I forget all my worries. It's me and the road and that's all that matters.

Bella and Edward appeared beside me and got into the car. We just sat there and waited for Emmett to come. Bella was in the passenger seat, Edward in the driver's seat and me in the back. Edward usually drove home and dropped us off on the drive before going to Bella's for some "alone time". They rarely got private time in our house, what with Emmett around. From their conversation they were having in the car, right now, it seemed Bella wanted to come our house for the evening.

"So love, are we going to your house today?" Edward raised his eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Hmmm... Actually could we go to yours please?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Esme will be happy to see you."

I wonder why she wanted to come to our house? Oh well, she's a girl. Who knows what's going on in her head?

She kept glancing around at me into the back of the car. Her feelings were confused, well until Edward distracted her by pulling their hands together and kissing the back of her hand. Her emotions instantly switched from confusion to bliss and pleasure, although, I could still detect a faint feeling of confusion. Edward didn't distract her completely.

Edward was about to lean in and give Bella a gentle kiss on the lips when Emmet abruptly pounded his fists on the window. Shock filled the car as we all jumped. Edward was so surprised that when he jumped his head hit the ceiling of his Volvo. "Ouch... Urgh... Emmett!"

Emmett was outside leaning on the car next to us. If that car hadn't been there he would literally be on the floor rolling with laughter. His laugh echoed all around us and people passing were starting to giggle at this big beefy boy with a huge grin and an infectious laugh. They weren't laughing at him, they were laughing with him. It didn't take long at all for me and Bella to join in. Edward growled and bounded out of the car towards Emmett. Not wanting to miss any of the action me and Bella got out of the car too, still laughing. Edward was running around the car after Emmett with a furious expression. His feelings were anger but the hilarity of the situation soon got to him as he started to laugh with us.

"Sorry Eddie, I couldn't resist!" We were all laughing as we got back into the car. I was just about to duck my head to get in when something distracted me out of the corner of my eye.

Alice... She was standing against Rosalie Hale's red BMW M3 Convertible waiting. Her anger had subsided and I felt an emotion coming from her which is completely new. I've never felt this before. All I knew about it was that it was it was a happy sort of emotion. She was listening to her iPod and bobbing her head up and down to the music, she looked so cute. Her foot was tapping to the rhythm. What is she listening to?

Her clothes had tomato stains all over them but all in all, she looked rather clean. I wonder how long it took her in the bathroom to do that.

Somehow she seemed to notice I was staring at her, her head jerked in my direction and she glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead a hundred times over. Her eyes narrowed and all tapping stopped. I had a feeling she really wouldn't forget the incident anytime soon. Maybe I should go over and-

"Jasper! Get into the car. I wana go home!" Emmett's voice came from inside the car. I quickly turned away from Alice's gaze and got into the back seat of the car.

Emmett didn't care what I was looking at and neither did Edward, but Bella I think noticed who I focused my attention on. She turned around to face me. Very faintly she mouthed the words "_we need to talk"._ Edward and Emmett were oblivious to this so I just nodded and she turned back around to stare out of the window.

Bella had been a bit distracted for some reason today. I guessed from the car that it was about me. Edward was getting more and more concerned as her silence grew.

When we got into the house, I went to go up to my room, while Emmett sat down on the sofa and fired up the X-box. "Fancy a game bro?"

"Nah, Em. Maybe later." He just shrugged and picked up the controller.

I walked upstairs and into my room. Evenings weren't really boring in the Cullen household. There was always something to do. We had a huge house with a games room and a sort of library. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, were quite rich. We had all the latest gadgets and video games.

It did get a bit lonely in the house a lot of the time. Carlisle was at the hospital, he worked random hours, I never knew if he was going to be in or at work. Esme on the other hand mostly worked from home. She was a interior and exterior house designer. Whenever she had some free time, she went to her office and worked over her many piles of blue prints.

Well Emmett was usually good fun but sometimes his version of "fun" turns into a disaster and we end up being grounded. Edward is always with Bella now, so me, Edward and Emmett never get time for "Male Bonding" (Emmett's words, not mine!). We do hang out sometimes with them but it gets a bit uncomfortable when they start to get all loved up. Don't get me wrong, it's sweet, but I can't stand the intensity of their feelings.

While I was laying on my bed thinking about all of this I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door. "Ummm... Jasper? Can I come in please?" It was Bella.

"Yeah, sure." I said while I sat up on my bed, looking at the door while she came in.

She came in and sat on the end of my bed right by my feet. I shifted my position so I could look directly at her. She leaned in and in no more than a whisper said "You love Alice don't you?"

Her eyes were locked with mine. I couldn't deny this; she would be able to tell I was lying. "What-?... How-?... Who told- ?... How do you know?" I stared at her with disbelief. _How did she know? _Was it that obvious?

"Well, it wasn't that obvious to everyone else, but I could tell. I'm quite observant you know." She had a smug smile on her face. "I saw the way you looked at her Jazz, you love her." The last bit of her sentence wasn't a statement it was fact. Bella knew and I knew but Alice didn't.

"Well what am I meant to do Bella? She hates me, you saw her in the hall! Plus, have you looked at the lately, she's BEAUTIFUL, and look at me." I waved my hand across the front of my body. Bella ignore this and continued to look into my eyes.

"She doesn't know you yet, Jasper. All you need to do is let her see this side of you." She placed her finger on top of my heart. "Then even her will power won't stand a chance. I'll help you don't worry." There was no doubt in her at all, she seemed so sure that we could convince Alice. Well, only time will tell.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it xxx Will update soon.... should be revising but oh well... who needs science!**


	5. Chapter 5 You Give Me Something

**Heya guys, **

**sorry I haven't updated in a while, Ive been revising for my exams. But i'm on study leave now which means more writing stories! Well, its not meant to mean that but I dont like studying, its so boring! **

**Well, i hope you enjoy this, I'm sorry its not that good, i hate writing the opening to stories, i just really need to get to the good bit of the story then there will be more interesting stuff I promise!**

**Please reveiw after with your comments. I'm looking a little sad with only a few reveiws. So please please please let me know if you like it.**

**All characters bellong to Stephanie Meyer. Plus the song in here is a song by james morrison so I don't own that either, Unless you count the CD i own...**

**Well anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Jaspers POV**

Tuesday.

The morning went as usual. I got up, washed and dressed. We got into Edwards car and he started driving into Forks to pick up Bella.

Time passed quite quickly while we were in the car, I was thinking of Alice. I know I've never really spoken to her and the last time she saw me she was absolutely pissed at me, but I seemed connected to her in some way, like I'd found my soul mate. Maybe I was just kidding myself though; maybe it was just a crush. No-one can look _that_ beautiful, it's impossible. Isn't it?

When we got to Bella's house Edward honked the horn to let her know we were here. The curtains in her living room moved and in the next minute she was out of her front door. She slowly jogged to the car, but with Bella being Bella, she slipped and fell right on her bottom. Before we could even let out a chuckle, Edward was right beside her pulling her to her feet. She had a sheepish grin and she gave off waves and waves of embarrassment. It wasn't like it was the first time we've ever seen her fall, she falls ALL the time. She can't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip on, even if it's her own feet.

She gave Edward a quick peck on the lips and he helped her into the car, to be sure she didn't fall again.

"Hey guys!" She said as he put her seatbelt on. Me and Emmett didn't worry out wearing our seatbelts, but Bella was scared of Edwards driving for some reason.

"Hey Bells," I said while Emmett just made a joke about her wearing her seatbelt. Typical Emmett.

"So, Edward, me and Jazz are going shopping after school today. I would invite you but I know how much you hate shopping." She turned around and gave me a huge grin. What was she talking about?

Then I remembered last night when we were talking, _"I'll think of a plan tonight and we'll put it into action tomorrow" _This must be part of her plan. I decided to go along with it, knowing that Bella knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah Eddie, you do really hate shopping." I added. I didn't really want Edward to know I was head over heels for a girl I'd only just met.

"Why are you two going shopping?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. "You're not the biggest fan of shopping Bella, and come to think of it, neither are you Jasper."

"Yeah Jazzy... You turning into a girl?" I just rolled my eyes at Emmett's comment.

"Shut- up, Em."

"Jasper and I just need to pick up something. We won't be gone long." She gave Edward her puppy dog eyes which he couldn't resist.

"Oh alright! Just don't be gone too long, I don't like being without you." He gave her a crooked smile, she blushed and returned his loving gaze.

By this time, we had arrived at school, with Edwards fast driving it only took a couple of minutes.

Myself and Emmett are both seniors so we have a couple of classes together, but Edward and Bella are in the year below, so I don't really see them around school, except for at lunch. It can get a bit lonely in class when I have no-one to talk to. If there's a class assignment and we need to have a partner, I'm always the last choice. When someone can't find a partner there's only me left. But I tend to block out my fellow students as much as possible. Only one more year left of high school so I would just have to deal with it until collage.

I said goodbye to the guys and walked off towards my first class alone. I had Physics with Mrs Jenkins. As I walked into class to take my usual seat, I spotted the same bouncy little lady I saw yesterday. My spirits suddenly lifted, maybe this class won't be so boring with Alice here.

She looked so beautiful today. Her black hair was spiked up again in random places, but it wasn't harsh on her small face. She was bouncing up and down in her seat next to Rosalie, clearly excited about something. Her outfit was pink with silver accessories. I'm not into fashion but I could tell that her outfit was designer. Alice showed off her figure without looking skanky, she was so tiny but definitely in proportion.

I heard a girl giggle behind me as she was watching me gaze intently on the new girl Alice. I quickly looked away, although I really didn't want to, I could look at her forever.

"Class, settle down now!" Mrs Jenkins called as she walked into the classroom which was already full.

"Hello, I'm Alice Brandon." Alice went gracefully up to the front of the class to greet the teacher. Mrs J looked slightly taken aback by this gesture but shook Alice's outstretched hand. "I'm new here." The teacher then understood why Alice had come up to her.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. Sit anywhere you like, are you a senior?" She asked while sitting down at her desk.

"Thank you. No, I'm junior. I was in an advanced class in my old school." Oh, so she was smart, that's not really surprising though. "I'll be taking a seat then."

Alice glanced around the classroom in search of a seat, her eyes spotted me and her emotions immediately changed from the "Alice feeling" (that's what I've decide to call this unnamed emotion) to anger and disappointment. She walked to a seat in the row in front of me next to Rosalie Hale.

She was irritated for about the first 10 minutes of the lesson but she seemed absorbed in the lesson. That's interesting, she loves physics. I'm starting to make a mental list of things about her. I don't have many things so far:

She loves and is good at physics.

She loves her clothes.

She's a junior.

She has very strong emotions.

And...

She is absolutely gorgeous!

I know, I know, it's not a very long list at all but, come on... I've never even really spoken to her and she's only been here a day.

I've been so busy thinking about Alice all lesson that I didn't even realise the time flying by. The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson.

I jumped out of my seat and out of the classroom. I leaned against the wall outside waiting for her to come out. I needed to talk to her, if only to tell her my name.

She came out chatting to Rosalie. I stepped in front of her and she immediately stopped and looked straight up into my eyes.

"Yes?" She shifted her weight onto her right foot and put her hands on her hips. She was absolutely adorable.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Cullen." I put my hand out in front of me waiting for her to shake it, she didn't.

"And...?"

"And ... I just thought I would introduce myself. We didn't have the most conventional introductions yesterday."

"Are you referring to the fact that it was your fault that I tripped and embarrassed myself in front everyone, and that I ruined the perfect outfit for my first day?" She looked straight up into my eyes making me feel extremely ashamed of myself.

"Urm... Yeah. I'm really sorry about that." Apologising wasn't doing me any good at all.

"Well, like I said I'm not going to forget about it any time soon. See you jasper." With that parting line she walked past me and down the hall. I stared after her until she was out of sight around the corner. She walked like she was on a catwalk, so graceful but still with attitude.

The hall was starting to get clear of students now so I rushed off towards the music studio.

Only a small amount of people had access to the studio, they usually came here in their free periods. As far as I know I'm the only one in my year who comes here though. Edward sometimes comes here to play the piano but not very often. He likes to use his grand piano at home.

I love coming here. It's so relaxing for me to play my guitar without any interference.

I keep one of my guitars in school so I can play in here anytime I want. I've been playing since I was little, I don't know how to explain it, it's like I feel free when my hands strum the strings. I can just forget everything and listen to the music.

I entered the room and grabbed my guitar out of the cupboard. I sat on the stool in the middle of the room and fiddle around with some of the switches so it would record.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled readying myself for the beginning of the song.

As soon as I began to play, I felt at home.

(Song by James Morrison- You give me something)

_You want to stay with me in the morning  
You only hold me when I sleep  
I was meant to tread the water  
Now I've gotten in too deep  
For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away__  
__'Cause someday I might know my heart  
Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart._

'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart

You already waited up for hours  
Just to spend a little time alone with me  
And I can say I've never bought you flowers  
I can't work out what they mean  
I never thought that I'd love someone  
That was someone else's dream

'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might call you from my heart

But it might me a second too late  
And the words that I could never say  
Gonna come out anyway

'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something

'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something

I finished and heard a noise coming from the door. It was probably just some annoying freshmen listening in. I walked over to the door and closed it tight shut. I must not have closed it properly last time.

I walked slowly back towards the stool and began to play another song.

I started to strum at the guitar and a tune that had been in my head for a day now was produced. I knew immediately where my inspiration came from.

Alice.

**Alice's POV**

How dare that women send me out of class to the principal! I didn't even really do anything wrong! All I did was criticise the women's fashion sense. I mean come on... who wears a skirt like that with a flowery blouse. It looked like she'd been to her Grandmother's house and made an outfit out of the curtains. All I did was say to her that she should really buy some new clothes and she just went off at me! Teachers here in Forks are so unreasonable. The first comment you make and you get send to the head teacher.

I have no idea where the principal's office is so I figured I would just walk around until I find a sign that points me in the right direction.

I started to think about the boy who was responsible for my accident yesterday. I wasn't really one to hold grudges. He looked so sorry for what he had done, I just have to forgive him. But... If I forgave him that would make me look like I was a softie, and I definitely didn't want that. I didn't want him thinking that he could do something like that without there being some sort of anger towards him.

I don't know whether or not I should let him squirm some more. He did have a big hand in ruining my new outfit. But if he—

I was cut off by the sound coming from the room I was passing. It was beautiful.

I hadn't ever heard that song before. Was it new out?

I walked quietly to the slightly open door to reveal the boy again. He was playing the guitar while singing this amazing song. He has the most beautiful voice, it sounds a bit like James Morrison but with a sort of southern ring to it. I didn't want it to stop. I could just stare at this boy forever and listen to him sing.

There was no need to have the argument with myself anymore. I already knew the answer.

This boy was forgiven.

As the song ended I quickly moved out of sight so he wouldn't see me. I stood next to the door for a few minutes while trying to calm myself.

I think I liked this boy, but I don't know why. I mean, I haven't even spoken to him, they only time I did, I was so blinded by anger I didn't even see him clearly.

I can't like this boy. I just can't.

But oddly I felt myself wanting to see him, to talk to him.

_Jasper Cullen._ I sighed and walked off again to try and find the principal's office; it must be around here somewhere!

* * *

**Now that you've read can you please reveiw, It will only take a second. **

**I'm guna say Hiya to Allie for all the help she's given me and to tell her that i'll speak to her soon, I promise!**

**xxxxx Life is a rollercoaster xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 The Perfect Gift

**I know this was definately a quick update! Hope you guys like it... Btw Im sorry im doing quite a bit of fluff on Edward and Bella and not on Jasper and Alice. I just need Jaz n Al to pick up their relationship then the fluff monster will be released!**

**Thanks for staying with me!**

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I don't own anything.**

**ENJOY!**

**Charlie - Life is a Rollercoaster xxxxx**

* * *

**Jaspers POV**

The school day passed by quite quickly, I saw Alice at lunch. She gave me a small smile which really surprised me. I was ready for another death glare, but it never came.

I suddenly felt hopeful. Maybe she didn't hate me after all. I was smiling to myself slightly as I reached Edwards car at the end of school.

"You ready Jasper?" Bella asked as she and Edward came towards me. She looked really excited. I don't know why though, she hates shopping.

"Yes. Will Edward be dropping us off?"

"Will you, honey?" She turned to him and gave him her puppy eyes which he couldn't resist.

He sighed dramatically. "Of course, love. Do you mind if while you two shopping, I do a little shopping of my own?" He felt a little guilty. My guess is that he's planning on buying something for Bella, but Bella hates presents being spent on her.

"What do you want to get?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Nothing special, I've just been meaning to go shopping for a while." He turned slightly so he wasn't looking directly at her. This was the tell-tale sign that made Bella immediately know he was lying.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't you dare buy me anymore presents!" she was right in his face now, demanding he look into her eyes.

"Okay, okay. What if it's something we can both benefit from?" Urgh... the amount of lust which was pouring out of him was unbearable.

I really didn't want to think about what he was talking about, so just quickly got into the car and waited for them to finish their "moment".

I could faintly hear their voices but I chose not to listen anymore.

When they both came into the car, the excitement mingled with lust coming off of them was intense. I really didn't want to know what Edward had planned.

***

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit." She kissed Edward on the cheek goodbye and turned to me with a determined look on her face. "Okay Jasper lets shop!"

We searched everywhere for the perfect gift but I didn't find anything that screamed "Alice".

As I was beginning to lose hope when we passed a shop I would never dream of entering. But, I had Bella with me so I wouldn't look so stupid going in alone.

I searched the jewellery cases and suddenly spotted something in the corner of my eye. My eyes darted towards it at once. It was like a light switch went off in my head.

I knew at once that this was the gift I wanted to get her.

"Bella? Can you come over here please... I think I've found it." She came over at once. I pointed out the gift to show her.

Bella let out a sharp gasp. "Oh Jasper! It's perfect! She's going to love it."

Knowing that this is what I wanted to get her, I quickly went to the sales assistant. "Excuse me miss, I would like to but this." I pointed toward the gift and the women smiled at me.

"You've got exceptional taste. This is a really beautiful set of jewellery."

"It's nothing compared to the girl I'm planning on giving it to." I was now beaming at her and she looked like she was trying so hard to contain a loud "Awww".

"Here you go. How would you like to pay? Cash or Card?" She had placed the gift inside a velvet box, and surprisingly, she then put that box inside card box with the shops name on it. Man, this expensive stuff sure does come with a lot of packaging.

"Card please Miss." I gave her my credit card and she preceded with the billing process. When she was finally done, she gave me the receipt.

"She must be a beautiful girl. Go and make her happy, you deserve it... Umm... I'm sorry but what's your name?" She held out her hand ready for me to shake it.

"Jasper, Jasper Cullen." I shook her outstretched hand, then looked at her name tag. "It's nice to meet you Joanne."

She let out a frustrated growl. "Please, call me Jo."

"Jo it is then."

"Hey Jasper, did you say your last name was Cullen?" She was fumbling on the desk for something. She looked at a piece of paper before setting it down to listen to the answer to her question.

"Yes. Why?" I was starting to get a bit confused now.

She looked over at me from across the glass cabinet. "Well its just that someone else came in her today with the last name of Cullen. Edward I think his name was. He should be here shortly to pick up the item of jewellery he requested."

As Bella heard this part of the conversation she came beside me and her emotions were pretty angry. "WHAT!? He came in here today to but something?"

"Urmm... Yes." Jo looked down at the table when she realised that she must have let something slip that she wasn't supposed to.

"He is such a –"

She was cut off by the sound of someone humming as they walked into the jewellery store. He stopped as soon as he looked at the scene infront of him.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Bella screeched as soon as she saw him. "I thought I told you not to buy anything for me." She spoke slowly, through gritted teeth.

"Bella, It isn't what it looks like. I can explain, I can!" He had a look of pure horror on his face, the fact that his girlfriend brought out this side of him was hilarious. His emotions were so full of fear it was unbelievable. I couldn't help but erupt in a silent fit of laughter.

Edward saw this and shot me a look. If looks could kill, I would seriously be dead.

"Bella, Love." He started walking towards her with his hands in front of him. Like he was trying to tell her that he wasn't armed. "I really wanted to treat my girlfriend to something special. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Yes, Edward it is! I told you not to get me anything. Why can't you just stop buying me presents. You know I don't like it." Her face turned into a grimace as she spoke these words.

"I love to treat you Bella. I'm sorry. But I do think you'll love what I got you." He went up to her pulled her into a hug. Bella wasn't having any of it, she struggled out of the embrace and glared at him.

"No way! You're getting out of trouble that easily Edward." He groaned and went over to Jo to retrieve his gift for Bella.

"Please don't be mad at me Bella. I love you and I just wanted to treat you. This is as much for me as it is for you, I promise." He opened the box to reveal a heart locket with a blue sapphire glinting in the light. Edward picked up the locket and opened it up to reveal and engraving in the middle.

"It says '_Bella, I love you with all my heart and soul, I'm yours forever, Edward_.'" I definitely had to admit, that was kind of sweet of him. Although, I don't think Bella will be all that forgiving.

"I love it Edward... but please stop buying me things. And I love you too." With that she went up on her tip toes and lightly pressed her lips to his. I had a feeling they would have had a full on make-out session right here if it wasn't for me and Jo watching their entire performance.

"Okay so now we've got everything, can we go? I'm sick of shopping now." They both agreed with me and after saying goodbye to Jo we went to Edwards Volvo.

The ride home was quiet except from a few comments made by Bella and Edward.

I mostly ignored their conversation and thought about Alice.

I hope she likes her gift, I don't really know her that well so I hope it's to her taste.

Now all I need to decide is how to give it to her. She might not accept it if I give it to her face to face and sending it through the mail is way too impersonal. I'm pretty good at English so I could write her a really good note. Hmmm... I may need to think this through... Voila! The perfect idea, now I just need the help of Emmett and she should have her present by the end of tomorrow morning.

I really do hope she likes it...

P.s Why the hell did I say voila? Sorry about that I was just all excited about my new idea and the fact that I now knew the perfect plan to get my love to notice me. I won't say it again, I promise!

* * *

**VOILA! The end of another chapter! Please Reveiw with your comments and any suggestions you might have. **

**Thank you xxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Falling

**Okay, so I though I'd start off with Alice getting the Prezzie. Sorry I skipped over the whole breaking into the locker thing. **

**Do you guys want to me to do a Chapter on Breaking into Alices Locker? I will gladly do it if that what you want. YES OR NO? OUI OU NON? YDY NEU NAGYDY?**

**The last ones in Welsh in case any of you didnt understand it. A welsh chick like me needs to use her native language sometimes.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the megga long AN.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY....**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Rose, I totally saw you flirting with that Emmett guy back there." She was so into him it was unbelievable. Rosalie never flirts with guys. _They_ flirt with _her._ It was just weird seeing her drool over Emmett. I know she likes him, it's obvious but at the same time, very unexpected.

She blushed and turned her cheek slightly to the side, as if to get one last glimpse of Emmett. Wait... Rosalie blushed? The Rosalie Hale I've known all my life _never_ blushes. "He's so cute Al." She sighed and looked off into space daydreaming. "He makes me laugh, he makes me feel special and have you seen his body?!"

"Yea, of course I've seen his body! Who can miss it? He's like 10 ft tall with muscles bigger than tree trucks."

"I don't know if he likes me though?" She looked at me, her face was full of self-doubt.

"How can anyone not like you? You look like a freaking super model!"

"I don't want him to like me just because of my looks, I want him to like me, the real me I mean. Not the one who cares when her hair is messy or if her make-up's smudged. The Rosalie who loves more than anything to get under the hood of a car and tinker with the engine and who loves to laugh and pig out on the weekend... Although, I do want him to feel attracted to me, that's a definite bonus."

By this time we were at my locker, I began to open it. "Rose, if he doesn't love that side of you, then he's lost out big time." A hopeful smile then came on to her face.

I had decorated my locker the first day I'd gotten here; I was full equipped with photos, pink nail polish and a mirror. Instead of it looking like a prison cell in there, it now looked like a proper locker.

"Thanks Al. See you later." She skipped down the hall, her hair swinging around her shoulders. She was really happy, I've never seen her this happy. I saw the way Emmett was around Rose too, he liked her just as much as she liked him, maybe a bit more.

As I was thinking about the new found romance between Rose and Emmett, I noticed a small Blue box at the bottom of my locker, along with a small envelope with my name on. That's really weird, someone broke into my locker to give me a present?

Checking over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching, I carefully opened the envelope with my name on.

The writing was so elegant but at the same time it had a roughness to it. I can't really explain it; you could tell this was written by a boy, but not just any boy, it was obvious that he must have put a lot of thought into his writing. It may not make sense to anyone else but I could tell.

I quickly read over the letter, it was lovely, so thoughtful. I had to read it again to try and find some hidden meaning in the words he'd chosen.

_Alice,_

_I'm so sorry for the accident the other day._

_I don't think anything can make up for what happened,_

_But, I'm going to try anyway._

_Here's a small gift to show that I'm truly sorry. I hope you like it,_

_It screamed "Alice" to me._

_Jasper Cullen x_

Wow!

I started squealing right there, with my head inside my locker.

I then realised that there was still a small blue box at the bottom of the locker. I knew instantly it was jewellery, what else it that small and bought from_ Tiffany's_?

He had tied pink ribbon around the box and into a bow on the top. I didn't want to ruin the nice packaging, but I just had to open it.

I gasped quite loudly. It was absolutely beautiful! And he was right, this is so "Alice"!

No boy has ever gotten me jewellery before, well except Josh Parker in first grade, and he only gave me the bracelet he found in his cereal box.

Jasper had gotten me a matching necklace and earring set. It was a simple design but it was right for me.

The earrings were made from sparkling silver and had one Jewel in them each. I recognised the jewel instantly as being a Pink Emerald. I love those.

The pendant for the necklace was beautiful. It was a flower. The petals were made from the pink emeralds while the middle had diamond centre. It was so me!

The light was casting rays on the necklace and it was sparkling so much. It was truly beautiful.

I glanced around the hall way and saw a familiar blonde haired boy leaning against the far wall staring at me smiling. God, he's so cute.

Without thinking, I ran straight up to him and jumped on his front. He seemed surprised but held me there while I hugged him. I jumped down and straightened my outfit, I have no idea what expression was on my face, all I knew was that I had a stupid grin on my face which was impossible to remove. I wasn't tall enough to reach his head, so I pulled him to my level with the front of his shirt. I kissed the side his cheek and lingered there for a couple of seconds, before pulling away I whispered in his ear "Thank you, Jazzy. I love it."

He still seemed shocked when I ran back down the hall with a huge grin on my face. I turned my head around and gave him a seductive wink before disappearing around the corner.

God, I think I'm falling for him. Let's just hope he's falling too...

**Jasper POV**

OH MY GOD!!! Alice just came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Plus she winked at me!!!

She's so gorgeous. The whole afternoon shopping was worth it...

I think this now mean's that she doesn't hate me.

I'm falling hard for her now. I just hope she's falling too...

* * *

**I know this is quite a short chapter but there is quite a lot going on. If there are any questions please ask me, sometimes all my thoughts don't get accross in my writing.**

**Please Review...**

**Love you all xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Getting To Know You

**Hello, I would of loved to have done a breaking and entering chapter but tbh Im nor really sure now Emmett got into her locker. Emmett was definately the maker of the plan though. So if I ever find out how they did it I will write the chapter and put it in.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and the characters.**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

For the rest of the day I was in total shock. I can't believe she kissed me, I know it was on the cheek but it still felt special. I spend the remainder of the day completely out of it. I didn't listen in any of my lessons; I was too distracted by my daydreaming.

At lunch, I sat at my normal table with Emmett, Bella and Edward. I couldn't help it, my eyes kept on searching for Alice throughout the crowd. It was 10 minutes through lunch already and I couldn't find her. What if something's happened to her? Is she not hungry?

My worries were wiped away when I saw her weaving her way through the tables. She looked as beautiful as always. I'm always surprised how my heart reacts whenever I see her, I sort of flips and swells. I feel as through my heart is growing, and she is the reason for it.

As I was watching her, I was taking in the expression on her face. She seemed to be searching for something. A crease began to form in between her eyebrows, that is such a cute expression.

Alice's vision suddenly crossed our table, she quickly laid her eyes on mine and beamed. I had though her other expression was beautiful, this one was absolutely breathtaking. After a long moment, she pried her eyes away from mine and went to stand in the lunch line. Rosalie was behind her all the way chatting to her, she didn't seem to notice the change in her emotions like I did. I could tell she wasn't really listening to anything she said, as Rose kept on having to nudge her and repeat the sentence. Her eyes kept on returning to mine, I couldn't help but feel glad whenever our eyes met.

"Jasper, just go and ask her to sit with us." Emmett obviously had noticed where I had focused all my attention. I wasn't sure whether to ask her or not, I mean, what if she said no? "I'll ask Rosie at the same time if you want?"

I knew that Emmett had a huge crush on Rosalie, she was beautiful, but I had the feeling Emmett liked her for more than her looks.

"Alright. Come on, let's go."

To say I was nervous was an understatement, I was terrified.

We reached Alice and Rosalie in the line; they didn't seem to notice our arrival.

"Hey Rosie." Emmett said in his deep voice, he was trying to be seductive. By the way Rosalie's emotions were, I think it was working.

"Heya Emmie." She said back to him.

_EMMIE?_ Oh My Gosh! She just called him Emmie! When I tell Edward he is going to get messed with big time.

"Hello Alice, how would you two like to sit with us today?" I let my southern accent come into my voice subtly.

She looked up to me with a huge grin on her face, she was excited. "Of Course! We'd love to, wouldn't we Rose?" Alice looked expectantly at Rosalie; I couldn't read the expression on her face though.

"Yes, I'd love too." She looked a little nervous as she tilted her head up to look at Emmett. He just beamed at her and let his dimples show. It was times like these that made him look like a teddy bear. At his expression she seemed to relax and smile back at him.

We waited for the girls to pick up their lunch and swipe their cards, they seemed to be having a sort of silent excited conversation between them.

Girls do the oddest things.

Rosalie went to walk next to Emmett while I walked with Alice.

"You did me a huge favour by asking me to sit with you. We would of ended up sitting with Lauren and her crew of plastic dolls." She honestly did look thankful, but she had humour in her face as well.

"Anytime." With that she gave me a smile which I returned, happily.

All through lunch we sat next to eat other chatting blissfully, I couldn't help but feel comfortable around her. I wanted to know as much as possible about her, and I did.

In that one hour I learnt quite a bit about her:

1) She was so hyper (I mean all of the time). Not that I'm complaining, I love that about her.  
2) She moved here from Biloxi, Mississippi, but she didn't mind moving.  
3) She loves to shop!  
4) She's an only child, but that doesn't bother her.  
5) Rosalie and her are cousins, that's how they knew each other.

She didn't let me off easily, it seemed that she wanted to know about me too.

"So Jazzy, what do you do with your free time?"

She called me Jazzy again. I hated it when Emmett called me that, but when she said it, I loved it!

"I love to play my guitar and sing. I don't know if I'm any good though."

"I bet you are." With that she gave a slight blush, I don't know why though, she's never heard me sing. "Do you play any sports?" she asked curiously.

Emmett must have heard this part of our conversation as he decided his input was needed. "Well Alice... Me, Edward and _Jazzy _here all play football at home in our free time. Jasper here is really good at it, but he wouldn't try out for the team with me. I hate to say it but he's better than me, and even I made the team." I gave Emmett a very meaningful look, Alice seemed interested in what Emmett was saying though.

She turned to face me. "Why won't you try out for the team? You're obviously good."

Emmett took it upon himself to answer her question. "Because Alice, being on the team would give Jasper more attention than he wants, our Jazzy here is a shy one."

"Plus I don't really like school sports. I just play at home for fun... and to kick Emmett's ass." I gave Emmett an evil smile and went back to having a conversation with Alice.

"I'd love to see that sometime." She gave me a wink.

"Anytime darlin'." Did I just say that? Wow I'm gaining confidence by the moment.

We swopped numbers and promised to talk sometime.

Alice and I didn't get around to talking much more as the bell rang. She had calculus while I had a free period. I walked her to her class.

When we got to the classroom door she took my hand in hers, it was a perfect fit. The warmth of her hand spread right through me and my hand began to tingle. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, the opposite actually.

"I loved talking to you today Jasper. Can I sit with you tomorrow as well?" She looked extremely hopeful.

"I was hoping you would." I gave her a small smile and tried to put as much care into my gaze as I could, to sort of show her how I feel.

I don't know whether or not she could tell how I felt but I swear I saw a flash of the same emotion run through her eyes. She grabbed my other hand in hers and reached as high as she could so she was on her tip toes. Just like before, she kissed me on the cheek. I loved the feeling of her lips on my skin. I can only imagine how they would feel on my lips.

"See you tomorrow Jazzy." Just like before she left me in a state of shock.

I felt a sudden surge of inspiration. I practically ran over to the music room and grabbed my guitar.

Usually I forget about everything while I'm playing, but today I couldn't.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, but instead of me being distracted and playing worse, my playing actually got better. I felt more alive than before.

This girl is changing me and she doesn't even know it.

***

For Thursday and Friday Alice and Rosalie sat at our table. We all chatted comfortably, but usually, we all drifted off into our own conversations.

When it came to the end of lunch, I always walked Alice to her next lesson. Like before, she always kissed me on the cheek. I longed for her to move her lips 3cm lower so they were on my lips but she never did.

I knew I had to make the first move.

After school I saw her leaning against Rosalie's car waiting. I suddenly got the courage to do what I did next.

"Alice," She turned around and gave me a full smile, like she was happy I was here. This fuelled the growing confidence inside me. "Do you want to go out for the day tomorrow?"

As soon as these words came out of my mouth she got really excited. "Yes! I'd love to." Alice was literally bouncing around.

"It's a date then, darlin', I'll pick you up at 11."

Wow! I had a date tomorrow with Alice!!!!

I'm so excited! If I didn't care about looking stupid I would be skipping.

Oh My God I'm turning into Alice... Oh well.

* * *

**Thanks for all the amazing Reviews poeple have left me.**

**Please Review after reading this and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Hiya to Marie-Ruth and Allie!**

**xxxx Thank you xxxx I will update soon xxxxxxx**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Sweet Dreaming

**Okay so don't hate me... This isn't the date yet. sorry.  
Ive been caught up in exams and havent updated in a while so I thought I would jus do a short bit of fluff for you guys.  
Next Chapter will be the day out together. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe she said yes.

She said yes.

She said yes.

She said yes ... to me!

I still can't really process that. Maybe if I say it slower it will sink in.

She

Said

Yes!

No! That didn't work. I still don't believe it. This must be a dream.

A pretty good dream though.

Well, while I'm dreaming I may as well get things ready for tomorrow.

Okay I need to sort out the perfect first date. Something romantic but fun at the same time.

What does she like to do?

Shopping! Duh!

I've got the perfect idea. I'll give her the whole morning to what she wants us to and then we can spend the afternoon doing what I have planned.

I know the perfect fun, private _and_ romantic first date.

I need Esme's help though; God knows I wouldn't be able to pull this off by myself.

I can't wait till tomorrow...

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe Jasper asked me out! I've been waiting forever for him to!

Well... technically only 3 days but that seems like a lifetime.

These last few days we've been eating lunch together and really gotten to know one another. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He is so charismatic, he seems to know what people are feeling. Jasper knows how to cheer anyone up, without even saying much.

And when I heard him sing the other day, it was beautiful. He must have written that song himself because I googled it and nothing came up. He put his heart and soul into that song, I could tell.

_You give me something,  
that makes me scared alright  
this could be nothing,  
but I'm willing to give it a try.  
Please give me something,  
coz someday I might know... my heart._

I could still hear the lyrics in my head, they were special.

The moment when I heard him sing, I had full insight into his soul.

That was the moment I realised I was falling in love with him.

I was lying in the middle of my bed, twiddling my hair while day dreaming of my Jazzy.

Then it hit me...

What the hell am I going to wear? He hasn't told me what he has planned, how am I meant to dress accordingly?

I ran into my wardrobe trying to find a suitable outfit.

_Shit!_

I must have spent about an hour in there trying to decide.

As I was fretting over what I was going to wear, my phone buzzed indicating I had a text message.

I hope its Rose, she could help me decide.

I gave a small gasp as I saw who the text was from.

_Jasper_

I couldn't wait to see what it said.

_Hey Darlin,_

_Just giving you a head's up on our plans for tomorrow. The morning is yours, we can do whatever you want... But the rest of the day is mine, and before you ask what my plans are, it's a surprise... Oh and bring a swimsuit, you'll need it! ;) _

– _Jasper x_

Well... that helped a little bit. At least I know that I need a swimsuit.

I ran into my wardrobe and found the cutest one I owned. I hadn't got a chance to wear it yet as I bought it in the winter.

What am I going to do with our morning?

Why did I just ask myself that?

I know exactly what we're doing in the morning.

I texted Jasper back with a short but in my opinion, very effective, text message.

_Hey Jazzy,_

_Thanks for letting me know. I've got the perfect morning planned. Can't wait for our date! XD  
Night, Night. _

– _Alice xxx_

With that send I jumped into my pyjamas and crawled into bed.

I was all snuggled up and ready for sleep to find me when I heard the vibrating of my phone on the nightstand. I quickly flipped it up and read what it said.

_Sweet Dreams, Alice._

_-- Jazzy xxx_

I couldn't help but smile at my phone.

Within the next few minutes I'd slipped into the world of dream tightly clutching my phone, which still had Jaspers text displayed on the screen.

It's not hard to guess who's face was the star of my dreams that night.

**

* * *

**

**So In the next chapter Jasper is guna see another side of Alice...**

**The shopaholic side!**

**Love you all for reading xxx**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Shopping

**Hey guys.**

**So this is the chapter you've been waiting for... **

**Jaspers surprise will be coming tomorrow.**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

10:45, time to go pick up Alice.

I barely slept last night; I couldn't stop thinking about my date with Alice tomorrow.

I kept on looking at the clock thinking,

_10 hours till I see Alice,_

_8 hours till I see her,_

_6 hours till I see my beautiful Alice._

With every hour I got more and more keyed up.

And now it's finally time.

I quickly walked out of my house and out to the garage where my car is waiting ready.

I don't normally drive my car but seeing as this is our first date, I don't really want to scare Alice off with the thought of driving on the back of my motorcycle. So, my Maserati will have to do.

I drove as fast as I could to try and get to Alice's house. At one point I was 3 times over the speed limit. Luckily I didn't get caught by the police, even though there are only like 3 officers in the whole town.

I'm here with 5 minutes to spare. I hope I won't look to eager, the last thing I want is for Alice to go off me because I look desperate.

She has a really lovely house, it's got a huge front garden with big porch. There are no cars on the drive, her parents must be at work. This house was beautiful, it would put Esme's designs to shame. Although, she did say something last week about fixing up a house in Forks for a couple who had a teenage daughter. This is the house she must have been renovating. It's a small world. Well, not really, it's just a small town.

Quickly, I walked up to the big blue front door and pressed the door bell.

I didn't have to wait too long for Alice as she opened to door within 30 seconds.

As soon as the door was open I gasped, she looked so beautiful, I'd just called the house beautiful but it was nothing compared to how she looked.

Her hair was in the usually, but gorgeous, random spikes. Her clothes were simple, but stylish. (Well as much as I know what's stylish anyway.) She is wearing a white shirt which goes down to mid-thigh and grey leggings. She looked completely angelic. It's a perfect out fit for what I have planned today.

"Hey Jazzy." She gave me a full wide grin which I quickly returned. I loved it when she called me that.

"Hello Darlin," I loved being able to call her that. I held my hand out for her to take it. She did. It felt so good to have her hand in mine, her hands were so soft while mine where rough due to years of playing the guitar. "So, what do you have planned for this morning?"

"SHOPPING!" She started to jump up and down, obviously she was excited about this. She started gripping my hand tightly, as if I would run away.

"Sounds excellent!" I was enthusiastic about going shopping with her, but I had the feeling that I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

I led her to my car and opened the passenger door for her. She smiled at me and jumped in.

I got into the driver's side and looked over at her, she looked good in my car. She sensed my gaze and looked into my eyes. We gazed at each other for a very long moment before I got a little embarrassed and turned away to start up the car.

"So... the Mall?" I asked.

"Yes!" She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It was a simple gesture but it meant so much to me. I could easily drive one handed.

"So, where are your parents today?"

"Well, they both work in the same business, it involves a lot of travel. They're in Berlin at the moment." I couldn't help but notice that she looked a little sad.

"Do you mind staying in your house alone? I bet it gets lonely."

"I used to have a housekeeper who looked after me while my parents where away, but when we moved here they decided I was old enough to be on my own." She signed. "Yes, I get lonely on my own in that big house."

"I'll come around whenever you want me to. I don't want you to be lonely." I looked up to her and hoped my eyes told her everything I was feeling. I'm not sure if they did but she saw something there and beamed at me.

"Thanks Jazzy, I may take you up on that offer." Oh God, I hope she did.

When we reached the mall I found a parking spot as near to the entrance as possible. I walked around the car and opened Alice's door for her. She stepped out and our hands instinctively found each one another's. They fit perfectly together.

She was so excited, her hand was pulling me to the entrance.

God what have I gotten myself into?

***

I can't believe how crazy she is when she's shopping!

It's a good thing I'm physically quite fit otherwise I definitely wouldn't be able to keep up with her. She's so energised.

If I wasn't in love with her I might be quite frightened, but this is a part of her. I admit, it's a crazy part of her but she looks quite cute when she's determined.

Alice keeps running around the shops grabbing anything and shoving it into my hands to hold. At the moment I'm holding 7 bags full of her shopping and standing outside the fitting rooms waiting for her next change.

The curtain opened and she came out wearing a mini skirt and white top. She looked as gorgeous as always.

"What do you think of this one?"

She looked at herself in the mirror and turned to get a view of her back.

She didn't give me a chance to answer when she said. "I like it. I'm getting this one."

She disappeared behind the curtain again. We went through the same thing for another half an hour. Most of the things she tried on, she bought.

As we made our way into yet another shop, Alice pulled at my hand so I was facing her. "Thanks for coming here with me. I know you don't really like shopping." She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"I'm actually having fun." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Okay, I'm not too keen on the shopping part, but I'm having fun spending time with you." I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. I know it's too soon in our relationship to go in for a kiss on the mouth,so I'll wait until she's ready, but her lips look very tempting.

Then for the first time I was the one who pulled her into the shop.

I loved watching her trying on different outfits and she was truly enjoying herself. I was happy that she was happy.

Alice even took it upon herself to pick out a couple of outfits for me. I gladly tried them on and bought the ones she had approved.

It was now half past one and we needed to get going soon.

"Hey Alice?" She seemed a bit startled by my voice while we walked out of another shop where she had just finished paying for her clothes. Instead of answering me she just looked up at me with questioning eyes. "We need to get going..." Her face turned into a frown at the prospect of ending our shopping trip. "You know, for my part of this date."

She suddenly remembered that I was taking her for a surprise and her face turned bright and into a smile. "So are you guna tell me where we're going?"

I decided to still keep it from her. I wanted her to be surprised when we got there, I wasn't going to give anything away. "Nope, you're going to have to wait and see."

We were still holding hands, so she pulled on my arm and looked up to me with a pout and big puppy dog eyes. "Please tell me, I hate surprises."

She looked so cute and innocent like that, I couldn't resist her, I would give her anything she wants. I really wanted to keep this a secret but it looked like she had other ideas.

"Urgh... Fine! We're going to the beach." I wasn't going to give her any more information than that.

She looked pleased at how she could wear me down, we walked outside to the car in comfortable silence.

I was a bit nervous, would she like it? She seemed excited and enthusiastic.

We drove hand in hand again until I reached our destination. I could tell she didn't recognise where we were because she looked confused. I parked by the trees and got out of the car.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" You couldn't see the sea from where we were at the moment.

"We are, it's just through the trees." I led the way.

We broke through the trees and came out onto the deserted sandy beach.

I've seen this place so many times, I know how beautiful it is. All I wanted to see at that moment was her reaction.

She gasped and her eyes went wide. She put her hand over her mouth, stuck for words.

For a few moments, she was just stood there, taking it all in. She found her voice and looked at me. "It's beautiful, Jasper."

I decided to say what I felt. "It's nothing compared to you."

Her eyes filled with some unknown emotion and her lips parted. She tried to get closer to me, but she was too short, I bent down so she had access to my cheek. I turned my head slightly waiting for her soft lips to kiss the side of my face.

Alice suddenly took hold of my chin and held it straight on. "No, Silly." She said softly. Before I could think, her lips lightly pressed onto mine, it was heaven. I kissed her back. This wasn't an intense kiss, it was a soft, gentle and sweet kiss. All I could fell was her lips, all my other senses shut off. She was the only thing that mattered at that moment.

As much as I hated it, I pulled away and she started to pout. I brushed her lips with mine once more. "Come on Darlin, let's have some fun. I've got the whole day planned."

Once again our hands instinctively found each other, we walked along the beach to where my next surprise was waiting.

* * *

**Awwww... I loved writing this.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Fun In The Sun

**Okay, so I thought I would do Alice's part of the date in Jaspers POV and Jasper's part of the date in Alice's POV. A bit of contrast is always good, don't you think?  
So don't be mad at me if you think their relationship is moving too fast. Why should they wait if its true love?**

**I didn't get many reveiws for last chapter so please Review this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

As much as I loved shopping this morning with Jasper, I was beginning to love his part of today even more.

This was turning out to be the perfect first date.

He'd already seen the crazy side of me, my inner shopaholic. It hadn't scared him away like I thought it would, he seemed to like spending time with me.

This place was beautiful, it was a small sandy beach with trees surrounding it. There's no-one around and I doubt anyone ever comes here.

While we were walking down the beach for Jaspers 'surprise' I decided to take off my shoes, the sand looked too inviting, I just wanted to scrunch my toes up in the soft sand. Jasper only had flip-flops on so he slid his off too.

As we rounded the corner, I saw something that made my heart swell.

Laid out on the perfect sand was a picnic.

The picnic blanket was covered in pillows and there was a basket which I assumed was filled with food and drink. Towels were laid out by the side. He had put so much thought into this day.

He was looking at me as I studied the surprise. I was beyond speechless.

I just couldn't believe that he had gone through all this trouble for me.

"Alice, do you like it?" All I could do was shake my head, no words came to me. I didn't just like it, how could he not see that?

His face turned into a frown, he was disappointed. "We don't have to stay here if you don't want to, we-"

"Shut up Jasper! I love it!" I jumped at him and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I hugged him so tightly, I wanted him to know how much I loved this.

"You did all this for me?" I asked, no believing that someone can be so perfect.

"I wanted us to have the perfect first date." He said simply.

I couldn't contain my happiness any longer, with my legs and arms still wrapped around him, I crashed my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised but he quickly recovered. His mouth moved against mine with much enthusiasm. I wanted to go for tongues but I think it's a bit too early in our relationship for that. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his.

"Thank you." That's all I could say.

I jumped down and grabbed Jasper's hand, we walked over to the ready-made picnic and sat down on the pillows.

"I wasn't sure what type of foods you like so I just brought a variety." He picked the basket and started to empty the contents of it.

Wow... he really did get a variety, there are so many things to eat.

"I'm absolutely starving after all that shopping we did. I don't know how you can do that all of the time." He said while he was pouring us some lemonade.

"I'm used to it by now, I can go a full day shopping and not feel tired. Wow, everything looks amazing Jazzy."

"Well, I can't take all the credit... my mom helped." I giggled at the thought of him in the kitchen with his mom, making sandwiches and packing up this picnic. He looked down at the food he'd laid out. "So, what will it be, cheese and ham or ham salad? Or don't you like ham?" Before I could answer he said "oh... I knew I should have packed another type of sandwich, but no, mom said 'everyone likes ham' but obviously not." He did a poor imitation of a woman's voice.

I clamped my hand over his mouth, looked him straight in the eye and spoke slowly. "I like ham." I took the ham salad roll out of his hand and removed the cling-film. I gave him a smile before biting into the end of the roll.

His little rant was so cute, he really wanted me to enjoy this picnic.

He smiled back at me and opened the ham and cheese roll. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes until I'd eaten my entire roll. It was a comfortable silence, it wasn't filled with tension or friction. I never knew that not talking could be so satisfying.

He looked at me in amazement as I took a sip of my lemonade.

"What?"

"How did you eat your roll so fast?" He was in awe, I looked down and he had barely gotten through half of his.

"I may be small, but I sure do know how to eat." I gave him a wink and he just shook his head and went back to eating his roll.

I was polite and waited for him to finish before I ate anything else. We had a few pork pies and sausage rolls, the usual picnic food. I ate quite a bit more than him, he couldn't believe it.

It's a well-known rule that you should never go swimming until at least an hour after eating food. So we just lay back against the pillows. My head was against his chest and his arms were around me. I could have happily stayed there all day, but I could hear the water rushing below and I couldn't wait to get in there.

It was nearing half past three, about forty minutes after we'd eaten. Well, it's better than not waiting at all. I wanted to go into the sea before it got too cold and the sun got too low in the sky.

"Come on, Jazzy... Let's swim!" I jumped up out of his embrace and pulled him up with me. I grabbed the bottom of my leggings and pulled them off, I then unbuttoned my shirt and chucked it on the ground. I was left their in just my bikini while he was still fully dressed. He was looking at me with wide eyes. It made me a little self-conscious while he was studying my body but I liked it when his face suddenly turned bright. He looked very happy. "Are are you going to come and swim with me or do you just wana watch me all day?" I teased him.

"Oh I'm coming in, Darlin." Jasper took off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, leaving him in just his swimming shorts. Now it was my time to ogle. His clothes really didn't do his chest justice. He didn't really have a six pack but there was definitely one forming. He had a slender body but he was muscular at the same time. "Are are you going to come and swim with me or do you just wana watch me all day?" I started to laugh then as he used my exact words from a minute before.

He suddenly grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me into a fireman's hold. Jasper was running towards the sea, as his feet started to go through the water he was making some big splashes. I started to squeal in both happiness and fear. I was having fun on his shoulder, but at the same time I was afraid he would drop me.

"Jasper... Ha-ha... Urgh... NO!..." he was about waist deep in the water now and he threw me off of him and into the water. I went completely under and emerged half-amused and half-angry. The sea was level with my ribs and I couldn't walk very well. "JASPER! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" I started to chase him around and I finally caught up with him. I jumped onto his back bringing us both crashing down into the water. We continued to try and dunk one another for another ten minutes until we called it a truce. Even though it was obvious I got him under way more than he did to me.

We held hands in the water for a while and just floated on the surface, neither of us willing to let the other go.

I didn't even think about how I looked. It didn't really matter when I was with Jasper, he seemed to like me for who I was, not what I looked like.

After another splashing contest, Jasper carried me bridal style out of the water. He laid me down on the picnic blanket and grabbed a towel for me. He was so sweet, he even took the time to place the towel on my shoulders and make sure I was nice and snug.

After he'd wrapped a towel around himself he joined me on the blanket. We sat there for God knows how long, just gazing into each other's eyes. I couldn't get over how perfect he looked. The wetness of his hair made it look even more irresistible. His eyes were somehow darker in the sunlight, I could just stay there, staring into his eyes forever.

He suddenly cleared his throat and got onto his knees before me. He held both of my hands in his.

"Alice, I know we haven't really known each other long, but, I already feel like I know you. I love spending time with you, I even liked shopping this morning with you." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, but that doesn't matter because I really like who you are inside. I just wanted you to know that."

I couldn't help my reaction to his words. I rolled onto my knees too and placed my hands on both cheeks.

I was still shorter than him so I reached up and gently kissed him. I wanted to tell him all that I was feeling with that one kiss. How I was falling madly in love with him even though we've known each other for less than a week. We had a connection, there was no denying it now.

He seemed to understand all that I was feeling, I don't know how though.

I couldn't put my feelings into words so I simply said "Ditto."

He chuckled and we lay down on the blanket cuddling for ages. I didn't want to let go. I was so happy here in his arms. Feeling the warmth of his skin and the rise and fall of his chest, I felt at home.

I soon fell asleep as he was stroking my hair (which was now flat on my head). It was extremely soothing. Just before I drifted out of unconsciousness I swore that I heard him humming the same song that I'd heard that day outside of the music room, but I was too sleepy to pay much attention.

My dreams were unreal... so happy.

"Alice Darlin... Wake up..." My eyes flitted open and I realised the sun was no longer up high in the sky. "I want you to see this." He pointed towards the ocean where the sun was setting. It cast a glow along the water and it was like something out of a fairy tale.

We were both sitting up among the pillows. Jasper had his arms around me and I was leaning back against his chest.

We watched the ocean in silence, marvelling at its beauty.

It was starting to get cold, we were both still in our swimming things and a towel. "We should get going soon. It's nearly half past eight."

Wow, we'd been on the beach for hours.

We quickly got dressed and packed up our picnic things. Hand in hand, we walked back towards the car.

It was a 10 minute drive back to my house, Jasper pulled up outside and walked me to the front door. He's such a gentleman.

"I've had a really fun day with you today, Jasper." I said while I reached for his other hand.

"It was the perfect first date." He said back to me as we gazed into each other's eyes and entwining our hands together.

He dipped his head to get better access to my lips, I quickly obliged by going up on my tip-toes and crashing my lips into his. It wasn't a kiss of passion, it was a kiss of love. As our lips touched and it was pure heaven. Things couldn't get any better than this. "Perfect" I whispered as we ended the kiss and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked him. I was really hoping he would say yes.

"Only if you want me to." He smiled down at me. He is so gorgeous! I don't know why the girls in school aren't falling over him.

"That's a yes then. Do you just want to hang out here with me tomorrow?"

"Okay, that sounds good." He kissed me again sweetly on the cheek before letting go of my hands. "I'll be around tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams, Allie." He started to walk down towards his car.

"Hey, Jazz?" I called out after him.

"Yes?" He said while turning around to look at me.

"Ring me when you get in to let me know you got home okay please. Goodnight."

He seemed a little confused by my request but nodded anyway. I opened my door and walked into the empty house.

I was lonely here, spending the day with Jasper was so comforting but now I'm on my own again. I walked up into my bedroom.

I'd decorated it hot pink, my favourite colour. It's such a girly room, but its _soooo_ me.

I got undressed and into my pyjamas, snuggling into my quilt. I really needed a shower from going in the sea today but I wanted to wait until Jasper called so I wouldn't miss it.

Within 5 minutes of cuddling my quilt my phone started to ring.

_Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!  
Ha ha ha ha!  
I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plas-_

Jaspers name flashed on the screen.

"Hello!" I couldn't hide my excitement.

"Hey Darlin, I'm home." He laughed slightly on the end of the phone.

"Good, I was starting to get worried. So what are you up to now?" I was interested in what he gets up to in his spare time.

"Well, I was going to hop in the shower and then play the play station with Emmett for a bit. What are you up to?" His voice was so good to hear.

"Hmmm... I was going to go in the shower too, then maybe paint my nails or something like that. My parents are away for the next few days, so I'm still on my own." I couldn't hide the sadness as I spoke of my parents.

"If it gets too lonely for you there, all you need to do is call and I'll be straight over." I could hear that he meant it.

"It's fine Jazz. I'll be okay. Would you mind talking to me for a bit though, it's really good to hear your voice."

He laughed. "Okay... so what colour are you thinking of painting your nails?"

We talked on the phone for an hour, the conversation went from nail polish to cauliflower.

We spoke about completely random things, childhood experiences, likes and dislikes, family, anything that came into our heads.

I even told him about the time I got stuck up a tree for 5 hours and was later found by my next door neighbour. He was laughing hysterically at the thought of it. He had the most wonderful laugh I've ever heard.

Although I hated it, I was getting really tired now and I still needed a shower.

"I'd better go now Jazzy. We both need a shower."

"Okay, goodnight Allie."

_Allie?_ I quite liked that nickname when he said it. Allie and Jazzy? Sounds good!

"Night, Night." Before I hung up the phone I suddenly said. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you already..."

"I miss you too, more than you know... Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

He misses me too!

I felt so happy that I snuggled down into the covers and began to think about him.

I felt my eyes begin to close... I really was sleepy.

Oh well, the shower can wait until morning.

I slipped off into a dream, just like last night, where the star was Jasper.

Life couldn't get much better than this...

* * *

**Wow, That was quite long for me wasn't it?**

**Hope you guys liked it... It was lovely to write.**

**REVIEW!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12 Porcupines

**Hiya, Sorry this isn't a long chapter at all. I've got so much homework.  
I won't be updating for at least 5 days sorry, I've got plans.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I hate the thought of her alone in that big house.

What if someone breaks in and hurts her?

I couldn't stop worrying about her all last night, it kept me up just thinking about her.

It felt like I'd only been asleep minutes when I heard my phone buzz.

Urgh... Who texts someone at 7 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday?

Angrily I flipped open my phone and looked who it was from.

All anger faded from my body as I saw the name, _Alice_.

I couldn't help but laugh at what the text said:

_Rise and shine porcupine!  
-Alice xxx_

I quickly text her back.

_No rising. No shining. It's too early.  
- Jasper xxx_

It wasn't really too early, she'd got me excited to see her.

_Okay... go back to sleep, but that's just more hours you're  
not guna spend with me...  
- Alice xxx_

I couldn't resist then. _Alice or sleep? The real Alice or the dream Alice?_

There was no competition.

_Okay, Okay, I'm rising. I'm shining.  
When do you want me to come around?  
- Jasper xxx_

I began to get out of bed and get ready to shower. I hadn't gotten around to going in last night. I was too tired. My phone buzzed again.

_In an hour? You can have breakfast here.  
- Alice xxx_

I would be ready in less than an hour.

_Okay, see you then. Looking forward to it.  
- Jasper xxx_

I got ready as quick as I could. It took me half an hour, so I had another 15 minutes before I had to leave.

I walked down into the kitchen to find my mom with a cup of tea and some toast.

"Hey mom," I said while yawning.

"Jasper? What are you doing up? I never see you rise before 10 on a Sunday." She put down her tea and toast so she could look at me closely.

"I'm going out with Alice today. She's an early riser." I took a seat beside her and she poured me a cup of tea.

"So tell me about Alice." She was looking at me, waiting for my reply.

What to say...

"Well, for starters, she's beautiful. I've never seen someone who looks as gorgeous as she does. She is a crazy shopaholic and I doubt she can go a week without shopping. She is so bouncy and full of life and... I really think I'm falling in love with her." I looked up at my adoptive mother. Her eyes were so full of love and joy.

"Is that who you went on a date with yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Did you take her to your beach?"

"Yeah... I wanted to show her a part of me, you know?"

"Yes." She then leaned forward. "Did you kiss?" The look on her face reminded me of a gossiping teenager.

I knew that if I told Esme, she wouldn't tell anyone. She is very good at keeping secrets.

"Mom... I don't kiss and tell. But..." She squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so happy for you! So are you and Alice a couple now?"

"I'm not really sure what we are. I want her to be my girlfriend. But... I don't know what she wants." I looked down towards my hands.

"Jasper, how could she not like you? It'll work out, don't worry." She took my hand and rubbed the back of it. "Do you want some breakfast before you go?"

"No thanks, Alice is making some." I grabbed my jacket off of the peg and started walking towards the front door. "I don't know what time I'll be home. So, don't bother plating me up some food."

"Okay, honey. See you later. Have fun!" I faintly heard her giggling from inside the kitchen.

I grabbed my helmet and started up my motorcycle.

I needed to make a quick stop at the mall before I went to her house.

I had no idea the mall was open at this time, especially on a Sunday. But... I guess shopaholics never sleep.

Well, Alice obviously doesn't.

***

I arrived at Alice's house in quite good time. Only 10 minutes late.

I didn't even have to knock on the door, Alice had already heard me pull up.

"Jasper, you're late." She said as she came out of the house towards me. She is so graceful when she walks. I felt not really anger coming off her, more frustration.

"It's only 8:10, Darlin. I'm 10 minutes late." I stored away my helmet and took off my jacket.

"That's like 600 seconds, which is like 30 whole years to a fruit fly." She out her hands on her hips, looking up at me.

"I think you're talking about mayflies, Darlin." I was laughing now.

"Whatever... You're still late!" She folded her arms across her chest. She was so cute when she's angry, and this time she was angry, it looks like she doesn't like being corrected.

I stood in front of her and gently took her hands which were balled up into fists. I pried them out flat and entwined our fingers. "I'm sorry, I'm here now."

I felt the anger wash from her as I said those words.

"Okay, I forgive you." She reached up and pecked me on the lips. Alice then glanced over my shoulder. " Oh My God! You brought you're motorbike! Can we go on it please? Please, Please Please, Jazzy!" She was jumping up and down pulling on both of my arms.

"I'm glad you want to go on it because I bought you something." I walked over to my bike and opened up my storage box.

"You bought me something? What is it? Wait... you went shopping without me?" Then she started frowning.

"Well I couldn't take you shopping with me while I bought you a present could I. Next time I even consider stepping foot in the mall, I'll make sure you're with me." She just nodded at me and stared at me for a moment, but I could tell she was getting anxious.

"So... What did you get me?" Alice was trying to get a look inside of the bag.

I stuck my hand in the bag and brought out the present I'd bought for her.

Alice screamed in delight and took the helmet out of my hands. "You bought me a hot pink helmet!?" I just simply nodded at her with a huge smile on my face. "Oh My God! Thank you so much Jasper, now I can have a ride on your motorbike!"

She placed the helmet down with mine and suddenly jumped on me. Alice hugged me so tight that I thought I was going to suffocate, man she's strong. I simply held onto her lower back, I loved being so close to her.

When she had finished squeezing me, she didn't get down. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. We didn't need to kiss, this moment was as intense enough, just being with each other was enough.

As perfect as this moment was, I couldn't help but notice that her emotions had changed, there was still excitement there, (I had a feeling that that would always be present.) but there was a strong un-named feeling.

Although I had never felt it come off anyone else, I recognised it at once.

It was the same emotion I had been feeling since the day I'd met Alice.

Love...

* * *

**Sorry if you think they're moving too fast, but why wait if its true love?**

**Okay, so the reason why Jasper and Alice's love feels different to that of Bella and Edward is because their love it different. Both couples have a different relationship so their Love will be different. Although he knew instantly when alice was feeling the same as him.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Winona Ryder

**Heya, I'm sorry it took me over a week to update, I've been really busy with school and work. Btw, I'm writing a new story, I want to do like 5 chapters before I post any so that I know exactly where my story is going.**

**Here's the new chapter. I tried to put a bit of humor in it but I don't know if it really is funny.**

**Dislaimer: SM owns twilight.**

**ENJOY...**

**Jasper POV**

After a while we finally looked away from each other's gaze. I still couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Can we go on it now please?" She was back to her normal bouncy self within seconds.

"Nope, not yet. You promised me breakfast." I laughed. It was true though, I was very hungry.

"Okay..." She looked a little bit glum but then said "It's a good thing I cooked the pancakes before you got here then wasn't it. All we need to do is heat them up." She seemed pretty proud of her thinking ahead; she probably sensed something exciting was going to happen today.

She grabbed my hand and we walked together into the house. I sat down at the table, her kitchen was quite big but it was obvious that not much actual cooking goes on here.

When Alice was done heating up the pancakes, she put them down in front of me, beaming.

They smelled delicious, my mouth watered instantly. "Blueberry Pancakes, they're my favourite!" I dug in as quickly as I could. I didn't do it sloppily though, that wouldn't be attractive at all.

I promptly realised that Alice wasn't eating anything. "Where's yours?" I asked when my mouth was empty. (A dinner time rule: Never talk with your mouth full.)

"Blueberry pancakes are my favourite too. I ate mine ages ago. I couldn't wait, sorry." She looked down like she was ashamed.

"Don't be, I wouldn't be able to resist either." With that she looked up and smiled at me. God she's gorgeous.

I got a piece of pancake on the edge of my fork and moved my fork forward, stopping just before her lips. Her mouth quickly opened and clamped down upon the bit of pancake.

Throughout my breakfast we kept doing this, a piece for me, a piece for Alice, a piece for me, and a piece for Alice.

As soon as we were done Alice took my plate and rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher.

Why do all women wash plates before putting them in the dishwasher, doesn't that defeat the object?

Oh well, whatever makes her happy.

She skipped towards me and grabbed my hand, pulling me outside.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"Of course, Jasper. What's life without a little danger?" Alice had a mischievous smile playing on her lips. I couldn't help but bend down and kiss her perfect smile.

"Okay, but you have to promise to do whatever I ask." I lifted my eyebrow. I didn't think she would do that, she's so damn stubborn.

"I'll try! Yay!" She started to jump up and down, it's the Alice way.

**Alice POV**

I'm so excited!

Jazzy is taking me for a ride on his motorbike! He even bought me a hot pink helmet, how perfect is he?

As fast as I could, I put on my helmet, jasper did the same. When his was all fastened he turned to help me with mine, I couldn't do up the buckle.

Jazzy looked straight into my eyes while his fingers worked. God I could get lost in them and still feel at home.

I couldn't full concentrate on his eyes as I felt his hand on my neck. I wanted to hold in my giggle as his hands lightly grazed my neck. I'm so ticklish. I couldn't hold it in and I started squirming and laughing. He then got what was making me do this and started to assault me with a full on tickle-attack.

I began to break away from him and run away, trying to avoid his active hands. He just started to laugh and chase after me. I felt like we were in nursery playing tag or something. I loved the feeling of being adolescent with Jasper. I forget all my worries and can just be my normal lively self. Like yesterday at the beach, I don't think I'd ever had so much fun in one day.

He finally caught me and we plummeted to the ground. I didn't get hurt though as Jazzy protected my fall. The smile wiped off of his face and a look of concern replaced it. He was lying on top of me but I couldn't feel the full force of his body as he was putting all of his weight on his forearms.

"Allie? Are you okay? Did I crush you? Where does it hurt?" He was worried about me. He is so perfect, I have no idea how I found him.

"Relax Jazzy. I'm fine. I honestly didn't feel a thing." I could tell that he didn't believe me at first but when I laughed at him, he started smiling.

The smile left his face for a moment and a small sexy smile played on his lips. He dipped his head and our lips were inches apart. We both closed our eyes, wanting this moment to be perfect.

As I lifted my head slightly, his helmet collided with mine to awake us both from our trance. We each burst out in hysterics as we realised that our lips wouldn't meet with these helmets on. Our perfect moment was spoiled.

"Come on lover boy, time for you to give me a ride." Jasper got up from me and pulled me to my feet.

"Let me get on first and start her up, then you can hop on." I nodded and watched him start up his bike.

"Jazzy, did you can your motorbike a _her_?" Wouldn't someone normally call one an _it_?

"Urm... well yeah. It was Emmett's idea really. You see, I've never really been very interested in girls before you came along, not that I liked guys though!" He felt the need to confirm that with me, _Boys._" Well, when I first got my bike I was working on it all the time. Tinkering with the engine and what not. So, Emmett being Emmett had to make a string of jokes about how this bike was my new girlfriend. He named her and it kind of stuck." He looked kind of ashamed of himself. I started to giggle. That does sound like Emmett.

"What's her name?" I was curious.

"Winona." He said simply.

"Winona?" That's an odd name for a motorbike.

"Yep, Emmett remember? He named her after Winona Ryder. I did ask him why. His exact words were 'because she's smokin hot'. And it goes don't you think? Ryder and Rider. She's been Winona ever since." He patted the seat of his Ducati affectionately. "So are you coming, or did I buy you that girly helmet for nothing?" Jasper was smiling at me. To answer his question I just jumped on the back of his bike and made sure I was comfortable. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. I love the contact with him, even if there was clothing in the way. I can't be sure because of the sound of the engine but I think I heard him sigh as my arms tightened.

It was so amazing being on there with him. He went so fast that sometimes I felt I was going to fly off. I knew he would never let that happen though. I would squeal sometimes and hear Jasper chuckling in front of me. I have to say that even though I was a bit scared, I mean who wouldn't be? After a while, all that fear disappeared and was replaced with pure adrenalin, I wanted more. I didn't have a clue where Jasper was taking me, so I was surprised to find us on a deserted road. There were trees surrounding us and I could hear a stream nearby. It looked like it could be a couple of miles long. He pulled over and said for me to get off. Jasper turned off the engine and pulled down the little thing on the side which holds it up.

"What are you doing, Jasper?"

"Well, seeing as I could tell you were enjoying this a lot, I was wondering whether you wanted a go?"

"Urgh... I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I don't know what to do. What if I crash?" This really wasn't a good idea, he smiled at me all the way through my little rant.

"Firstly, it is a good idea. Secondly, I'll show you what you need to do. And lastly, you won't crash because I'll be there with you the whole time. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his voice.

"Alright, but what if a car comes?" Surely a car is going to come sometime or other.

"Don't worry about that. No cars will come. Well, there may be one, but I've warned him to keep at a slow pace so he won't run us over."

"How do you know that?" He couldn't predict what cars came down a road could he?

He just smiled at me and said "This is my drive. It's only my family's house at this road. My mom and dad are both at work. Emmett is out somewhere, he wouldn't tell me where he was going, which is quite odd. Edward is in the house with Bella, and I highly doubt they'll be coming out of the house when they have it to themselves, they hardly get any 'alone time'."

"Okay, what do I do?"

I watched him and listened to all the things that need to be done and how to start up the bike. He did a little test on me at the end of his teaching to see just how much I had taken in. To his surprised I answered every question to perfection.

"I think you're ready. Start her up." I started her up with ease and Jazzy just stood there with a look of amazement on his face. "Wow, you're a natural Allie."

"Why thank you, Jazzy. Can I go?" I looked at him for confirmation. He nodded.

I started off really slowly, Jasper was walking beside me. When I thought I was completely in control of the vehicle I decided to put the gear up a notch and go faster. By this time Jasper was running to keep up with me. I wanted to go faster. I started to change gear once again when I felt Jasper jump onto the bike behind me. His hands moved to on top of mine on the handlebars. I loved the fact that we were riding the motorbike together, me in control and Jasper helping.

"How do you fancy driving back to your house?" He said into my ear.

"I'd love to." Even though it was illegal and we would probably be fined if we were caught by the police, I didn't care. We drove back and pulled into my drive way. We were successful in not getting caught by the cops.

I took off my helmet and realised that I would have serious helmet hair. But it was worth it.

By now it was 11 o'clock and I was a bit worn out from all the excitement.

"Shall we just hang out and watch a few movies?" He agreed and I went into the kitchen to get some popcorn and bars of chocolate. I brought into the living room anything remotely edible I could find. Jasper had picked a film to watch first and I was intrigued to know what he picked. He chose 'Marley and me', I was extremely surprised at this and he just shrugged and said "What I like chick flicks."

We settled down and cuddled under the blanket. Occasionally he would lean down and kiss my hair or stroke the back of my hand with his gentle fingers. I was in heaven.

By the end I was crying my eyes out and I couldn't help but blubber. I turned around to see what Jasper's expression was. He had been crying too, not as much as me, but crying all the same. He leaned down and kissed away the remaining tears on my face, it was a small act, but it meant so much to me.

"Alice, I've been meaning to ask you something." I didn't trust myself to speak at the moment so I merely nodded. "I've loved this time we've spend together and these two days have been the highlight of my life. I know that this may sound like we're thirteen, but I like you, so much. I would love it if you would be my girlfriend?" He looked straight into my eyes. His face was unsure, I wanted to wipe away any insecurities he had.

"Of course I will!" I jumped on him and started to kiss him with so much passion that it was hard to break away from.

"Thank you." He whispered against my lips.

"My pleasure."

We spend the rest of the day having frequent make-out sessions and long talks. It was pure bliss.

After putting on the next film, I snuggled down deep into Jazzy's chest and closed my eyes. I concentrated all my attention on his heart beat. This is my lullaby. I drifted into sleep with Jaspers strong arms around me.

The last thing I though before I drifted out of consciousness was that I get to keep jasper now, all to myself. He has my heart, and I'm pretty sure I have his.

* * *

**Did you like? Hope so.**

**Hiya to Jaz and Allie. Love you guys.**

**Oo-er, they're in school tomo, how will the other students react?**

**Will update asap. xxxxxxxxxxxx REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 12 First Day

**Okay, I know, I'm sorry, I havent updating in ages, at least 2 weeks if not more. I've just been sorting things out.**

**Well heres your new chapter, hope you like it xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, just write. ;)**

**ENJOY...**

I woke up to a text off Alice. Its only 7am and she's already up, nothing can stop that girl, my girl.

I still can't believe that she's mine. I get to keep her, to hold on to her, to kiss her. This has got to be too good to be true.

A week ago I barely had a life, and now, Alice is my life.

_Morning Boyfriend,  
Would you mind if I drove us to school today?  
I've been dying to show off my new car.  
Pick you up at 8.30?  
- Alice xxx_

_Boyfriend. _I loved her calling me that. It made our relationship seem so official. Now we were a couple. She's my first girlfriend and I felt like I never wanted another.

We had agreed yesterday that we'd ride to school together. I quickly wrote back to her.

_Morning Girlfriend,  
Of course I don't mind.  
I'm going back to sleep for an hour, not all of us can get  
4 hours of sleep and feel energised like you.  
See you then.  
- Jasper xxx_

I went back to sleep for another hour as Alice wasn't coming until 8.30.

When I finally got downstairs I saw Edward and Emmett at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Hey man. How was your weekend?" Emmett said while eating his Crunchy Nut Cornflakes.

"Great." A huge smile broke out on my face as I took a seat and poured myself some cereal.

"So... you and the pixie, huh?" Emmett raised his eyebrows at me.

I nodded at him, the smile never leaving my face. "Alice and I are officially a couple."

Emmett nudged Edward and said "Oh Eddie, our little Jazzy-kins is growing up. His first girlfriend, I'm so proud." He then pretended to sob while Edward rubbed his back.

"There, there Emmett," Edward said with a smile. He then whispered to Emmett. "Maybe we should give our little Jazzy here 'The Talk'." I saw Emmett lift his head to crack a wide grin.

"Yes I think so too. You see Jasper, when a boy and a girl come together they-"

"Urgh..." I threw my hands over my ears dramatically. "I know all about that stuff, when I was 13 you explained it to me in graphic detail. It's not something a boy forgets."

"Oh yeah, well I was trying to scare you back then. It worked though didn't it?" Emmett raised his eyebrows and seemed quite proud of himself.

"Yep, you corrupted my innocence." We all laughed.

"Are you guys coming to school with me today?" Edward got up from the table.

"Nope, Alice is picking me up. She wants to show off her car." Edward nodded and turned to Emmett.

"No sorry Eddie. I'm picking Rosie up in the Jeep." He said with a satisfied smile. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Edward spoke up. "So you and Rosalie? You finally asked her out after all these years of worshiping her."

"What can I say man, she's perfect." With that he got up and walked out of the room with a huge grin on his face. Edward and I watched as he left.

Edward turned to me. "So I finally get to drive Bella to school on my own?" He seemed to be talking me to himself that to me. I nodded at him.

I heard the doorbell ring, I practically ran toward the door. Edward was close behind me. I yanked open the door to see my girl standing there waiting for me.

"Hey Darlin'" I brought her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning Jazzy!" Alice looked up at me, she was practically glowing. As soon as I saw her face I got bombarded with a range of different Alice type emotions, excitement, joy, lust and anticipation. "Are you sure you don't mind me driving us to school? We don't want people doubting your masculinity do we?" She said with a chuckle. Her nose scrunches up when she laughs, it's so adorable.

"I just hope I'm man enough for you." I whispered into her ear. Then without even having to thinking about it, her lips were on mine. This was a passionate kiss which left me breathless, it never failed to amaze me how good of a kisser she is.

Against my lips she mumbled "You're defiantly man enough for me." We carried on kissing until I heard someone clear their throat next to me. I pulled away from Alice frustrated. She wasn't much happier than me as she felt annoyed. Alice stuck her bottom lip out into a pout which made me desperately want to kiss her more; I resisted but gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Edward was standing next to us with a playful smirk across his face. "What Edward?"

"It's just weird to see your brother making out with a girl." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'll remind you of it next time you and Bella decide to eat each other's faces." I grabbed my bag from inside the door and walked outside with Alice.

"IS THAT YOUR CAR ALICE?" Edward asked incredulously, stepping beside Alice.

"Yep, that's my baby!" She said lovingly. She walked over to the car and patted the hood affectionately.

The car was beautiful; it was definitely an Alice-type car. The yellow Porsche 911 Turbo would stand out in Forks. Hardly anyone around here had enough money for such an extravagant car.

Edward and Alice began an intense conversation about her car. If I tried hard enough I knew I would have been able to understand their conversation but honestly, I just wanted to watch her. I watched as she described everything animatedly, using her hands to exaggerate some things, laughing if Edward said something amusing, the proud look on her face while Edward babbled on and on.

It wasn't until Bella rang Edward to ask where he was that I realised the time. It was 8:50. We only have 15 minutes to get to school. "Allie Darlin, we only have 15 minutes to get to school."

Edward hung up the phone after some apologising. "I've got to get going. Bella seems really pissed, we'll probably be late." He ran over to his Volvo and drove off fast down the driveway out of sight.

"Don't worry Jazzy; I'll get you there on time." Alice said with a wink. She grabbed my hand pulling me towards her car.

To say she drove fast would be a complete understatement; the usual 15 minute drive to school only took 5 minutes. I thought Edward drove fast, he's nothing compared to her.

As we drove into the school car park, we both saw many heads turn. They looked curious as to who was inside this new vehicle. The windows were slightly tinted so I knew the students wouldn't be able to see us. Alice parked up and we sat there for a minute, holding hands. She was nervous, I could feel it. I was nervous too.

"We don't have to tell people about us if you don't want." Personally, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"No, I'm proud to be your girlfriend; I don't want to hide it." She smiled at me, all nervousness gone.

I kissed her hand and let go to get out of the car. I walked around to her side and opened the door.

I heard whispering as Alice gracefully stepped out of the front of the car. I didn't care about everyone around us; all I could think about was her. She smiled up at me, standing up straight. Alice radiated confidence, it kind of absorbed into me as my self-esteem grew suddenly.

Alice slid her arm around her waist and I draped my arm around her shoulders. We walked towards the school building with literally everyone staring at us with wide eyes and open eyes.

I heard numerous comments:

_Why is she with him? – Lauren._

_What does she see in Jasper Cullen? – Jessica._

_Well, well, Jasper Cullen has finally gotten himself a girl. – Mike Newton._

I don't care what anyone else thinks, the only thing that matters to me is if Alice wants this. She does.

I walked Alice to her registration class and gave her a kiss at the door. I went to leave her but she had hols of my hand. I looked back around and noticed that she was concerned. "Don't listen to anything anyone says, I'm happy with you and that's all that counts." I nodded and smiled down at her.

"Miss Brandon, say goodbye to Mr Cullen." Her teacher called from her desk inside of the classroom.

We said our goodbyes and I headed off to my registration class.

The twenty minutes of Reg went incredibly slowly as I waited for Physics to come, my only class with Alice. I'm hoping she'll want to sit with me today, but seeing as Rosalie is in the same class as, she might not want to leave her best friend.

I couldn't help but think about my lovely Alice as I made my way to physics, this caused a huge grin to be plastered on my face. I got many looks as I walked the halls. Some people even came up to me and asked me whether or not the rumour about us was true. I just simply answered yes.

I walked into the classroom to find it nearly empty; I must have made my way here quicker than usual.

I took my normal seat with my eyes fixed upon the door, waiting for my angel to come. Rosalie came in after thirty seconds and winked at me. I'm sure Alice has filled her in on all the news. She took a seat in the row in front.

After a couple of minutes Alice made her way into class and sat in the seat next to me. I couldn't help but feel pleased with this. We didn't get the chance to talk much that hour as we were both engrossed with the lesson. I loved that I could share one of my passions with her. I stole glances at her every now and again, just to check if she was still there. Every time I saw her there next to me I couldn't help but think about how lucky I am to have her.

***

I missed Alice all through the morning. I know I sound clingy and desperate but it's true. Ii just wanted her next to me.

I made my way down the hall to the cafeteria quickly. In my haste I knocked someone down, I felt so bad, the person when flying down towards the floor. I'm not a complete jerk, so I went to help up the knocked over girl, only to find that it was my angel.

She didn't look hurt at all, she just giggled and as I helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry Alice, are you okay?"

"Relax Jazzy. I'm fine, better now that you're here." She held my hand a gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

As we walked hand in hand we still got many stares and whispers. Alice seemed to notice this because she suddenly stopped walking and turned to me. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Want to give them something to look at?" Before I could react she had me pushed up against the lockers and was kissing me fiercely. It took me a moment to adjust to the situation but as soon as I did... WOW! We had never kissed each other like that before. There was more passion in that one kiss than all the rest put together.

"ALICE BRANDON AND JASPER CULLEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" I heard Mrs Cope scream from down the hall, I went to stop but Alice had other plans. She continued to kiss me, not wanting to stop. Who am I to deny my lady anything?

Suddenly, Mrs Cope was right beside us. "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL FOR BOTH OF YOU." Alice then pulled away with a sly smile on her face. Mrs Cope stood there until we separated completely. "Behaviour like that is not acceptable in the corridors. Now both of you go to the cafeteria for lunch and join me in detention afterschool." I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her down the hall.

Alice stopped again and I immediately thought we'd have repeat of earlier. She got up on her tip-toes and whispered seductively in my ear. "So worth it." I grinned as she said this.

"Most definitely."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Will update as soon as possible.**

**Was the kiss too much?**

**Thanks to Allie and Jaz (I know Weird right? Like in the story. But they are actually my friends!)**

**Review please, just press the green button. I'm looking to get my reveiws up to the 60 mark please!!!**

**Love you all, sorry I keep changing my name, this one's a keeper. ;)**

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 What a Detention!

**Thanks for bearing with me! This is the new Chapte. Sorry if Bella and Edward are a little OCC. What they say in this Chapter just fits in with the story.**

**I've got a new story up, Please read. The story is called, Two Worlds Collide. The summery is:**

**A makeover changed everything. Now that the new and improved Bella Swan is in School, will Edward and Bella's relationship finally blossom? Can Edward show Bella his feelings for her are real or will she think he's shallow? Read and find out! AH**

**Anyway, Enjoy...**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Normal detention would absolutely suck.

Detention with Alice in the other hand... I can't wait to see how that turns out.

We were walking hand in hand down the corridor to the cafeteria, there were still looks and whispers our way but I didn't care. All I cared about was the little lady on my arm.

We entered the hall and saw our four friends sitting at the usual table.

"Jasper, Alice! Over here you two love birds!" Emmett's loud voice rang throughout the hall, making even more people look our way. We laughed as we made our way over to them. "How come you guys are so late? It's already half way through lunch already." Wow, we must of been making out for quite a while. Time fly's when you're having fun!

"Nothing really." Alice then turned to wink at me.

"Do you girls wana come hang out at our house after school? Meet the parents?" Emmett said after we'd gotten our lunch. Rosalie, Edward and Bella all nodded.

"I'd love to but Jasper and I have to do something straight after school." Alice said, avoiding eye contact with anyone at the table.

"What are you guys doing then?" Emmett raised his eyebrow at us, while the rest of the table gave us curious looks.

"Detention." I mumbled.

The whole table burst out laughing, whereas Alice and I had sheepish grins plastered on our faces.

"Oo-er Mr. Goody-two-shoes over here has detention!" Emmett said while pounding his fists on the table laughing.

"What did you guys do?" Rose asked.

I just gave Alice a look, there is no way I'm telling my family about this when it was her fault. Not that I really minded getting detention for doing what we did. I didn't stop us after all.

"Well, we were just kissing when Mrs Cope came barging over and spoiling our moment." Alice said she was not at all ashamed of what we did. I couldn't help but feel proud. "She told us that what we were doing was inappropriate and gave us detention."

The whole table burst out laughing again. It took a full ten minutes for them to calm down.

"I'm so telling Mom and Dad as soon as I get in. This is going in the Cullen family History books brother." Emmett said after he'd finally stopped laughing.

"You can't say much Emmett; you got us in detention Friday for passing notes." Emmett ducked his head in shame; they must not have been just any notes. If I know Emmett, and I think I do, then there was most probably some rude content in those notes. "The teacher was all for reading them to the class but as soon as she read the first line, she got all dramatic and gave us lunch time detention. It wasn't even really that bad, it just saying how—" I had to cut her off there.

"Rose, I really don't think we want to hear anymore." Everyone started laughing while Rosalie blushed.

"So Bella, you have to let us in on an embarrassing story of you and Edward now." Rose said. Bella and Edward had been quite this entire conversation. But there's no way that they would be caught doing anything inappropriate, Bella is just too shy. There probably isn't a story to tell.

"There's nothing to tell." Bella said. Unfortunately, the face gave her away because she blushed.

"Bella..." Edward said in a whiny voice. He obviously knew that everyone at the table knew that Bella was lying. He then mumbled "Damn face gives her away."

"Oh really Edward? Well, it was your fault that we had detention once because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." We all were trying to hold in our laughter.

"You weren't exactly pushing me away." Edward said back to her.

I sat there listening to their argument, stunned that they actually got caught doing something.

"Urgh... You are such an asshole Edward." Bella got up from the table and looked at Rosalie and Emmett. "Rose, Emmett, would you mind giving me a lift home today please?" She asked while ignoring Edward.

Emmett looked a little worried about getting in the middle of an argument between Edward and Bella. "Urm... Of course, Bella." She smiled her thanks and left the table without even a glance in Edward's direction.

Rosalie and Alice also got up to follow Bella. "Sorry Jazzy, Girl talk." Was all she said before skipping off after her.

Emmett and I just stared at Edward. We were having a good time until he had to open his mouth.

"What? It's not my fault that she takes everything I say the wrong way." Edward huffed. God, they're both as stubborn as each other. A perfect match. I know that he's madly in love with her and could never stay away from her for more than a day. He'll be begging her for forgiveness by the end of the day.

"Dude that was stupid, you know Bella can't control her blushing. She's pretty mad at you, I felt it." I told Edward. Emmett and Edward knew all about my "power" as they call it. It's just normal for me, it would feel odd to be without it.

"I know, I know. I just hate that we can't have any privacy because everyone can tell when she's lying."

"Well, if I were you, I'd just leave her to cool down and talk to her later." I advised, Edward nodded his head.

"So... what was it that you got caught doing?" Emmett said bluntly, honestly though, I was curious.

"If I tell you guys, you've got to promise not to tell Bella. She's kill me." He was looking at Emmett when he said this. Emmett nodded eagerly.

"Okay, Bella and I had been dating for like three months when this happened, so it was about half a year ago." He put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I'd just told her that I loved her so we were pretty blessed out at that time." I remember, they were all lovey dovey and so happy. "I couldn't keep my hands off her, I mean, seeing her all the time in school and not being able to kiss her whenever I wanted was torture. Bella isn't so big on PDA and you've seen Bella, she's gorgeous, so you can imagine what it was like for me."

"There was this rare sunny day and Bella decided to wear a skirt, oh man... I couldn't concentrate the whole morning; all I could think about was Bella in this little skirt. It was killing me. So at lunch I kind of kidnapped her." He looked down embarrassed.

"Kidnapped?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Well not really kidnapped. I saw her walking towards the canteen ready to meet me for lunch when I pulled her into an empty classroom." Edward began to smirk. "Well what I thought was an empty classroom." Both Emmett and I started laughing then, it was obvious what had happened.

"Well, it was Mr Banner's classroom and he was in the store room when we came in, so imagine his surprise when he came out to find two hormone crazed teenagers making out against his door?" Edward laughed.

"How far did you guys get?" Emmett asked, he raised his eyebrows.

"No Emmett we weren't caught having sex against Mr Banner's door. We'd only been dating for 3 months Emmett!"

"Wow Bro, I was only asking. You'd of been suspended if you and Bella had been caught doing that."

"Well anyway, we were told to go to the Principals office where we got off with a warning. Well, he did ring Mom and Dad before he let us go. Bella and I had to have the speech on the 'birds and the bees' that night."

By the end of his story Emmett and I were nearly peeing ourselves laughing. There is no way that Emmett can keep that story to himself, he's going to have to make up some jokes about it. He would definitely make sure that Bella knew Edward had told us.

I was still laughing to myself all the way to my last lesson. I can't believe that we never found out about that.

Definitely something to go in the Cullen history books.

***

Last lesson went extremely slowly as all I could think about was seeing Alice again. The bell finally went after a long hour.

I had a feeling that this hour wasn't going to be much better. We would most probably sit in silence, but I would have Alice, so at least I wouldn't be totally bored.

I walked into the class where detention was being held and sat down to wait for Alice. She came in a couple of minutes later and sat next to me. We spoke for a couple more minutes until Mrs Cope walked in. She eyed us both wearily before speaking. "Unfortunately, I am not able to take your detention today as I have an appointment, so I have asked Mrs Baker to come in and supervise you two. I want no talking, no communicating, and no doing anything, do you hear me?" We both nodded. A heavily pregnant baker walked in and sat down on the comfy teachers chair at the front of the classroom. "You must not irritate Mrs Baker as she is in no state to be stressed. If I hear that you two have done anything that even remotely crosses the line, then there will be detention for a month. Now I suggest you get out some work to do. Good day Mrs Baker, Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem, I was already staying here until four anyway, so why not watch some pupils while I'm at it." Mrs Baker said back to Mrs Cope with a smile. Mrs Cope then walked out of the classroom, I could hear the sound of her shoes as she walked down the hall towards the school entrance. There was an opening and closing of the door and then came silence. "Do you think she's gone?" Mrs Baker asked.

Alice looked up from her book smiling and said "Yes, definitely."

"Good, that woman scares me." She said while rubbing her stomach. "So what guys in for?"

"We were making out in the corridor when she interrupted us and gave us detention." I told her, she seemed nice enough.

"Yep, been there done that. Mrs Cope was here when I was in school. My husband and I were in detention quite a bit back in our day." She giggled, the dimples in her cheeks showed when she did this. "I would let you guys out early, but she would find out." We nodded. "What are your names?" She asked politely.

"I'm Jasper, this is the beautiful Alice." Alice blushed and gave a small wave towards the teacher.

"So how long have you guys been together?" She asked.

"Not long, I only just moved here." Alice said while taking my hand.

"Ahh young love. My husband and I have been together since we were freshmen so it's been 10 years. I don't love him any less, I only love him more. Now we're expecting our first child, I'm due in a month." She said excitedly.

"Really? That's great; do you know what you're expecting?" Alice was getting excited too.

"A little baby Boy, we're calling him Noah. We're not too sure about a middle name yet but hey, we've got another month to decide."

"Awww... Noah is a lovely name. When do you start your maternity leave?" By now Alice had gotten up and pulled me with her towards the teacher's desk. We sat in the closest possible seats to the front.

"In about half an hour actually. I can't drive like this so my husband has to drive me to and from school. He can't pick me up until then. So I get a whole month to shop for baby things and do up the nursery. To be honest I haven't got hardly anything ready for this little guy." She affectionately patted her stomach.

"Well, it's better late than never." Alice said.

"Would you guys excuse me for a minute please, I need to use the restroom. I have to go to the toilet every hour now-a-days." Mrs Baker tried to get up but was struggling.

"Do you need a little help getting up?" I asked as I walked over to help her anyway.

"Thanks." I put my arm around her back and gently lifted her up off of the seat. Pregnant people were heavy! I was expecting her to weigh quite a big but I definitely wasn't expecting that. Oh well, she's got another person inside of her. "It's getting hard to lift myself up now. I don't kn—" She stopped talking abruptly and grabbed her stomach. It wasn't in pain though, it was in fear.

"Crap! Jasper! Her water's just broke!" Alice shrieked.

* * *

**OOOOO.... A cliffie!!!**

**Will update soon, Hope you guys like it.**

**Please Review and make my day!**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Staying Calm

**Hello, Here is what you guys have been waiting for.**

**ENJOY...**

_Previously..._

_"It's getting hard to lift myself up now. I don't kn—" She stopped talking abruptly and grabbed her stomach. It wasn't in pain though, it was in fear._

_"Crap! Jasper! Her water's just broke!" Alice shrieked._

_---_

**Alice POV**

Oh no, oh no... What am I going to do? I don't even know how to deal with a cut, let alone look after a woman who's going into labour!

I looked over at Jasper, I saw panic flash through his eyes as he stared at the woman who was still in his arms. It was only a half a second later that his expression changed completely. He placed Mrs. Baker back down in the chair.

"Alice, please would you get my phone out of my bag and dial my father's number please." Jasper then turned towards Mrs Baker. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." The fear was evident in Mrs Baker's eyes, she merely shook her head.

As quickly as I could I grabbed Jasper's phone out of his coat pocket and dialled his father's number. This was not the way I wanted to first talk to his father. Dr. Cullen answered on the second ring.

"Jasper? Is everything okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Dr. Cullen, we need your help. Mrs. Baker is in labour and I have no idea what to do." I said frantically over the phone.

"Calm down and explain everything to me, starting with who you are."

"My name is Alice Brandon and I'm Jasper's girlfriend. We are in detention and our teacher, Mrs Baker, has gone into premature labour. She is a month early and I have no idea what to do. Jasper is with her now and told me to call you." I said as fast as I could.

"Okay, please would you put me on speaker, Alice?" I pressed the hands free button.

"Done."

"Good, Jasper can you hear me?" Jasper greeted his father, not taking his eyes off Mrs Baker who was holding his hand. Her grip was like a vice and I could see her shaking. I doubted I looked any better but I needed to try and stay calm, after all, I'm not the one who's in labour.

"Dr. Cullen? Please help." It was the first time Mrs Baker had spoken since her water's had broken. Her voice was shaky and desperate.

"Yes it's me, call me Carlisle. Mrs, Baker, when are you due?"

"In a month. I was about to start my maternity leave today. It's too early Carlisle. My husband doesn't even know. What the hell am I going to do? I haven't gotten anything sorted for him yet."

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to come and get you and take you to the hospital. Where is Neil?" Carlisle asked. His voice was very calming, sort of like Jaspers.

"He's in a meeting in work; his phone won't be on either. He should be here in 40 minutes to pick me up."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Jasper, when Mrs. Baker has another contraction, record the time in between each one. Make sure to stay calm and not over react. I know that that won't a problem for you Jasper but I worry about the ladies with you."

"Okay, Dad, see you soon." Jasper shut off his phone and knelt beside Mrs Baker taking her hand. "I know it might be a bit inappropriate but may I call you Karen?" She nodded breathing in and out deeply. "It's going to be fine. My dad is on his way."

"Jasper, how can you say it's going to be fine? I have no idea how to be a mother! What if I break him? He's going to be so tiny?" Mrs Baker began to cry.

"You're going to be an excellent mother. Just worrying about him shows that. You definitely won't break him. I've had experience with that." She held Jasper's hand as she had a contraction. I immediately started the timer on Jasper's phone. I was now sitting on the desk by the side of Mrs baker while Jasper was sitting in front of her on the chair.

"Distract me please, until your dad gets here." Mrs Baker said while looking scared out of her mind. She was desperately trying to calm herself down.

Jasper took a deep breath before looking in my direction. He gave me a small smile before turning back to Mrs Baker. It was his way of trying to calm me down too.

"I know what you mean about being worried about being with a small helpless baby. When I was younger, my mother used to babysit my baby cousin Emily. She was only 4 months old and looked so tiny. She was a premature baby you see. For weeks I was afraid to touch her in case I broke her." He smiled sheepishly. Mrs Baker had stopped shaking and crying and was now looking at Jasper, as if she was truly interested in his story. "I was 13 at the time and my mother, Emily and I were in the house together and the hospital called. Emmett had broken his leg while playing football. Naturally, my mother freaked out and quickly drove to the hospital with the both of us." Mrs Baker laughed at this but it quickly stopped because she had a contraction. I pressed the stop on my timer. Nearly 4 minutes. I started the timer again to count the time between the next contraction "Well, babies aren't allowed into the emergency room so my mother asked me to watch Emily while she went to Emmett. I immediately began to fret over this little girl; I had no idea what to do. I'd never even touched her before. Emily then decided it was the perfect time to cry. I knew that she didn't need her diaper changed and that she wasn't hungry so I had no idea why she was crying. I just sat crouched down in front of her trying to calm her down. Nothing worked. I tried everything!" I laughed at this; even Mrs Baker cracked a smile. I could imagine Jasper in that situation. "There was a lady sitting next to me, she was about 60 years old. Susan her name was. She came over to me and the crying Emily and asked if I needed any help. Susan picked Emily up and tried to calm her down. Nothing worked for her either. So she handed her to me. As soon as I held her she stopped crying." Jasper beamed at this, he seemed so proud. "I began to smile at her as I sat her on my knee. I forgot about all my worries and I fell in love. She was the most beautiful little baby girl I'd ever seen. She sat bouncing on my knee smiling and laughing. The time flew by as I was having so much fun. From that day on I loved to spend time with her. She was my little princess; she still is. Emily is now nearly 6 years old and she comes over the house all the time. She's like the little sister I've never had."

I would love to meet Emily one day. She seems important in Jasper's life.

"So don't worry too much about it, as soon as you set your eyes upon your little boy you'll know exactly what to do. Sure you'll mess up a few times over the years but that's life. No-one can stop that." He smiled at Mrs Baker who had seemed to have calmed down immensely.

"You'll do great. Plus you won't be on your own. Your husband will be there. He'll change his fair share of dirty diapers." I tried to lighten the mood.

Mrs Baker's contractions were getting closer together as they were now three and a half minutes apart. She gripped Jasper's hand for dear life as he comforted her through her contractions. He really was perfect.

Jasper just kept on telling her stories of what Emily used to do. When she was able to crawl, she would follow Jasper around everywhere, even to the bathroom. Him and Emily would sleep together in his bed if she'd had a bad dream or if there was a thunderstorm. Whenever he spoke of her his eyes would light up, you could see how much love he felt for this little girl.

I just sat there listening to Jasper's stories and timing Mrs Baker's contractions. It was nearly twenty to four when I heard a man's voice call Jasper's name. "Jasper? Mrs Baker? Alice?"

"In here!" I called out. A man rushed into the room. His appearance took me off guard, he didn't look old enough to have a child around Jasper's age, of course I knew that Jasper was adopted but Dr. Cullen didn't look a day over thirty.

"Alice, how far apart are her contractions?" Dr. Cullen asked me. He fell immediately into the doctor role.

"The last one was three minutes and twenty four seconds." I quickly responded.

"Okay, we have enough time to make it to the hospital before this baby decides to make an appearance. Jasper, please would you help me move Karen." Jazz immediately stood up and helped Mrs Baker stand. I quickly grabbed all of Mrs Baker's belongings as well as mine and Jasper's bag. Dr Cullen and Jasper each held a side of her and slowly assisted her with walking outside as I followed closely behind. I could see that it was very hard for her to walk as she kept on having contractions but I could see the determination in her face, she was adamant that she would not have her baby anywhere else but in a hospital. I don't really blame her.

We got the Dr Cullen's car eventually and Jasper helped her into the back seat still murmuring words of reassurance.

"Jasper would you and Alice stay here and wait for Mr Baker to arrive and tell him of the news while I take Mrs Baker to the Hospital?" Dr. Cullen said while getting into the front seat.

"Wait, No! Jasper you can't go, I need you! Please stay with me." She looked distraught, Jasper had been her rock throughout her labour.

"It's okay Mrs Baker. I'll stay here and wait for your husband. Jasper won't leave you." I looked at Jazz for reassurance. He nodded his head and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Jazz quickly got into the back seat with her and took her hand. Some girls may have been jealous if their boyfriend was so worried about another woman, but I wasn't. This was Jasper; I knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He was truly concerned about Mrs Baker. Holding her hand was a sign of comfort not love. He would be with her until her husband was, I knew that.

It was only 5 minutes later that a blue car pulled up in the empty car lot. A young man in his mid twenties stepped out, his face quickly turned from happiness to anxiousness as I ran straight to him.

"Your wife went into labour about forty minutes ago, my boyfriend and his father, Dr. Cullen, have taken her to the Hospital. You need to get there now!" I said as fast as I could. I don't know if he understood it all but he got the jist.

"Shit! He's early! We've got hardly anything sorted for him! I'm not ready to be a dad!" He started to fret, running his hands through his hair.

"None of that matters right now because your wife needs you. Now shut up and drive to the damn hospital to see your child being born." I was blunt but he needed to hear it. Mrs Baker needed him.

"Okay, thanks. You coming?" He asked as he quickly got into his car.

"I'm going to follow you in my car." I ran to my Porsche and started her up.

Mr Baker was already nearly out of sight by the time I got out of the parking lot. It only took me five minutes to get to the Hospital; with anyone else driving it would take ten minutes. I never was one to follow speed limits.

Mr Baker and I ran straight into the hospital and up to the maternity ward. We didn't need to ask for directions as Mr Baker seemed to know where he was going.

Dr Cullen spotted us as soon as we got out from the elevator.

"Neil! She's in room 216, just down the hall. My son is in with her." Dr. Cullen pointed out the room number to us and Mr Baker sprinted down the hall to her room. I had no idea what to do now. Jasper was in with her but he was just a stand in while Mr Baker got here.

"Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dr Cullen held out his hand for me to shake.

"You too, Dr Cullen," I shook his hand.

"Please, call me Carlisle. I'm sorry to say that Jasper hasn't said anything to me about you. I'm sure my wife Esme knows a lot about you though. I never seem to be in on the Gossip of my family but Esme knows everything." He chuckled.

"Well Jasper speaks very highly of both you and Mrs Cullen." I said with a smile.

"You can call my wife Esme; she hates being called Mrs Cullen."

"Alright, how is Mrs Baker doing?" I asked as we made our way to the seats lined up against the wall.

"She's doing great. She should be ready to push any minute now. So... How an earth did you and Jasper end up in detention?" I blushed at his question. How do you tell the father of your boyfriend that you got detention because of inappropriate behaviour in the school corridors?

"Well we—" I was cut off by Jasper walking out of Mrs Baker's room. He came and sat next to me, taking my hand in the process. I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

"How is she?"

"She was about to start pushing when I got out of there." His thumb rubbed circles in the back of my hand.

"You were excellent today. I'm so proud of you. While I was freaking out, you stayed calm, I have no idea how you did it." I kissed his cheek as he smiled.

"Believe me, I was freaking out on the inside but I needed to stay focused. Karen needed me."

Carlisle, Jasper and I then just sat there and waited. It felt like an eternity but it was only half an hour later that a nurse came out and said that Mr and Mrs Baker would like them to come in and see their little baby. She explained to us that the baby was small but full formed and he won't need to be in intensive care. The smile on Jasper's face was magnificent.

We quietly walked into the room and found a beaming Mrs Baker propped up in bed with small bundle of blanket in her arms. I knew there was a baby in the blankets but all I could see from my angle was a blanket.

Jasper walked towards her and peered down upon the baby boy.

"Would you like to hold him?" Mrs Baker asked Jasper.

"I would love to." Mrs Baker handed to baby over to Jasper who had a perfect hold of him. He was a natural. Jasper swayed lightly from side to side and came over to me. He bend down to show me the little baby boy. I have to say that he is one of the cutest babies I've ever seen.

"Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, I would like for you to meet Noah Jasper Baker." Mrs Baker said from her spot upon the bed.

It took me a minute to process it but eventually it hit me. Mrs Baker had named her son after Jasper.

Jasper was still looking upon the baby and I don't think he fully realised what Mrs Baker had just said. "Well hello Noah Jas—... Really?" He was now looking straight at Mrs Baker, his eyes wide and a smile which reached from ear to ear. Mrs Baker simply nodded with a smile on her face. I knew she truly appreciated all that Jasper had done for her. This was her way of showing it.

Jasper then turned to me, his eyes glistening from unshed tears. That was the minute I knew.

I knew at that exact moment that I Mary Alice Brandon am forever in love with Jasper Cullen.

* * *

**Awww...** **She loves him. :)**

**Please review and make my day.**

**Sorry I didn't do more on the actual birth. Seeing as I'm only young I have no experience with it. :S**

**Saying a Hello to Allie n Jaz, love you!**

**Will update soon!**

**xxxx**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17 Dinner

**Hey guys, what has it been, years since I last updated this story? Sorry about the extremely long delay but with work, homework, coursework and revision for mock exams coming up, I dont have much time for writing. **

**Don't thank me for this chapter, thank the council for the power cut I had on the weekend, luckily I had charge on my laptop so I could do this. Otherwise I think you'd be getting this next week.**

**I promise to be more frequent with my updates, I will try to update each story alternately with my other one, so this will hopefully be updated every two weeks. **

**Sorry again for the delay.**

**ENJOY...**

P.S I advise you to quickly read over the last story so you know where the story is at. It was ages ago since you read the last chapter.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I simply cannot believe Mrs Baker named her son after me. It's surreal. I didn't even do that much for her; I just tried to stay calm for her and not over-react.

I was on my way back home now as Mrs Baker needed to rest, having a baby must be tiring. I had opted to go with Alice back in the car; she seemed a little freaked out. I could tell that she was terrified through the whole experience, while I tried to hide it, she could not. I decided to drive her car back, I'll just let her relax for a bit.

Alice had been silent for a couple of minutes now, which is unlike her. I reached over the centre console and took hold of her hand. "Allie, are you alright?" I eyed her with concern.

She jumped a little bit from the sound of my voice but looked at me with a smile. "I'm fine, just thinking."

This answer didn't satisfy me. "About..."

"Just things, nothing bad." I don't want to pressure her for more, she'll tell me when she's ready.

"Okay well let's get back to my house so you can finally meet my mom." I couldn't wait for Esme to meet Alice, I know they'll love each other.

"What if she doesn't like me? I mean look at me, I'm not really girlfriend material." She gestured with her hand at herself.

"Firstly, she will love you, I think she already does. Secondly, you are defiantly girlfriend material, for me anyway." I kissed the back of her hand which was still entwined with mine. I felt her relax a bit but she still seemed tense.

Five minutes later we arrived at my house. Alice hadn't actually seen it before so I was a little nervous. I turned towards her and saw her mouth hanging wide open and a look of awe plastered on her face. "This is your house?" I nodded at her, unsure what to say. "Your mom designed this? It's amazing."

"Yeah, this was one of her first projects. It's her pride and joy." I took her hand as she stepped out the car. Hesitantly, she walked with me up towards the front door.

"Mom? You home?" I called out. Esme rushed out from the kitchen and grabbed me, pressing me into a tight hug.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so proud of you! You must have been so scared, you did a great job honey." She was still holding me. Alice squeezed on my hand to remind me that she was still there.

"Mom, you can let me go now, there's someone I want you to meet." Mom smiled but reluctantly let me go, her eyes rested on Alice and she full on beamed. "Mom, this is Alice, Alice this is my mom, Esme."

Alice held her hand out "It's great to meet you again, Mrs Cullen."

My mom reached out and instead of shaking Alice's hand, she grabbed her into her own bone crushing hug. "Please call me Esme." She let go of Alice and eyed us both wearily. "Carlisle told me all about today, are you two okay?"

"We're fine mom, we got the hospital on time so everything was okay." I reassured her, she was always worrying. "Where's everyone?"

"They're all in the lounge watching TV. Edward and Bella are in the middle of an argument and aren't talking so it's a little tense. I thought inviting her over for dinner would help, I'm not sure it is though." She sighed. Esme hated it when Edward and Bella were having an argument, she was always trying to smooth things out, and usually she just made things worse. "Dinner is in half an hour." I nodded and walked into the lounge with Alice.

"I told you she'd love you." I whispered in Alice's ear. She smiled up at me and kissed me.

As soon as we walked into the room I could feel the tension. Edward and Bella were on opposite ends of the three seat sofa while Emmett and Rosalie shared the armchair.

"Hey guys, mom told us what happened, it's mad. It would only happen to you Jazz." Emmett chuckled from the chair which made Rosalie jiggle on top of him as his body moved.

"I know, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if she was there alone." I sat down in the middle of Edward and Bella, pulling Alice onto my lap. I know we hadn't been going out for that long and to anyone else, this would be seen as quite bold, but with me and Alice, it seemed right. We all sat there for a while, watching TV and stealing kisses. When the adverts came on I decided to talk. "So, what have you guys been up to while we've been gone?"

"Nothing much really, just been watching TV and trying to ignore the tension coming off these guys." Rosalie nodded her head towards Bella and Edward who looking anywhere but each other.

Abruptly, Bella stood up and mumbled something about helping Esme out in the kitchen. As soon as she was safely out of hearing range we all turned towards Edward.

"What?!" Edward said defensively.

"Why haven't you apologised yet?" Alice asked from my lap.

"I did apologise for what happened at lunch and she seemed to forgive me. Then Emmet here had to open his big mouth and told Bella about me telling you guys what happened. She got pissed all over again." He shot a glare at Emmett.

"Why did you tell them? Bella wouldn't say anything about what happened to me or Rose. She said, I quote 'It's mine and Edward's private business and is going to stay that way.' You knew Emmett wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. So stupid." Edward sat up straighter, his own stubbornness coming right out.

"She's too damn emotional." Edward said. Only seconds later we heard my mom calling us for dinner.

We all got up silently and entered the dining room. We ate dinner there every night, like a proper family. Bella joined us a lot of the time as her father worked evenings many nights a week.

We all sat down in our usual places while Alice looked at me like a lost puppy, she didn't know here to sit. There was a spare seat next to me so I pulled it out and she slid in. Mom looked at us from across the room with a small smile across her lips.

"So Alice, what is it your parents do?" Esme said as when we all had food on our plates and were comfortably eating.

"Well, they are both heads of departments in this really big company. Their jobs mean they have to travel a lot."

"Oh dear, are they away right now?" My mom looked concerned.

"Yes. I got a call from them last night and they're extending their trip in Munich for another two weeks." Alice cast her eyes down when she said this, I would tell she was disappointed.

"That's dreadful. You must stay here with us. It must be horrible for you to be in that house all alone."

"Thank you for your offer Esme, but I wouldn't want to impose. I'm honestly fine in the house on my own, I've been doing it for years."

"Okay then, but you'll come around for dinner every night. That is not an option." Although she said it sternly, there was a smile on her lips.

"Just try and keep me away." Alice laughed.

I glanced at Edward and Bella who were seat across from us in their usual spots next to each other. Edwards left hand and Bella's right hand were under the table. From experience I could tell that they were holding hands, even when they're mad at each other they still can't seem to stay away from one another. Both of them ate with only one hand, I wasn't the only person to notice, everyone at the table did.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Jasper... Emily is coming over tomorrow for the day." I could feel my face light up.

"That's great. I haven't seen her in 2 weeks, it's too long." I felt Alice's hand slip into mine under the table. "She's dying to see you Alice, she wants to meet my 'special friend'." There was a round of laughter around the table. Even Edward cracked a smile.

"Of course I'll meet her." Alice said, squeezing my hand, the gesture meant a lot to me. She wants to be a part of my life.

"Now Jasper, tell me exactly what happened today, I want all the details." My mom leaned in to listen to me explain the story.

"Eww... Mom not all the details, I woman went into_ labour." _Emmett being the child he is said. Rosalie promptly slapped him across the head. It's good to know someone can keep him in line.

I recounted the story to my family, Alice came in for the bits I didn't say. When I got the bit about having detention Esme got an amused rather than disappointed look on her face, I thought I was going to be in big trouble.

"And at which point did this argument between Edward and Bella occur?" Esme asked. Both Edward and Bella's heads shot up at the sound of their names.

"At lunch. Basically, Edward was frustrated with Bella about her not being able to lie, then Edward told us the truth, so now Bella's pissed at him." Emmett said.

"And what was this secret?"

Edward then chimed in, the first time he'd spoken throughout dinner. "Remember the classroom incident?" Esme nodded and burst out laughing.

"I remember! The principal called us to tell us our son had been caught in an 'inappropriate situation'. Carlisle and I could not stop laughing, we got to school and you should have seen the state these two were in. Imagine how red Bella's face was! We managed to convince the principal not to ring Chief Swan, otherwise I'm sure Edwards head would be shot off right now."

Both Bella and Edward were beet red at this point, bowing their heads in disappointment. While Esme just kept on laughing.

This carried on for another five minutes until everyone calmed down.

I began to clear the plates from the table and take them to the kitchen when my mother's arm stopped me. "No dear, let me do it. You've got a quest." She nodded in Alice's direction and winked at me.

"No mom. You cooked, I'll clean up." I was trying to be forceful but Esme could see right through me. I wanted to spend time with Alice.

"I've got an idea, let's make Bella and Edward do it, that way they'll have to acknowledge each other." Esme said thoughtfully, I have to admit, it was a good idea.

"Deal." I grabbed hold of Alice's hand and tugged her out of the room. I faintly heard Esme ask them to do the dishes which of course, they agreed to.

"Jazz, where are we going?" Alice said to me from her place behind me.

"My room." I said simply. She didn't say anything after this, no girl other than members of my family have been into my bedroom (Bella is family in my book.), it's kind of sacred to me.

I stopped outside of the door and slowly turned the handle. My room was a typical boys room, sans the dirty clothing all over the place. There were posters plastering the walls; my guitar in its stand in the corner; a bookshelf full of CD's and my favourite books. Anything and everything I could ask for. Esme had decorated it so the walls were white with the exception of the far wall which was navy. It fit my personality perfectly. I couldn't really put my finger on the smell lingering in my room, it wasn't bad, but kind of familiar.

Suddenly I became aware of Alice's presence beside me. "Wow" She whispered. "This is so you!"

Before she could say anything else she promptly ran and jumped onto my bed. All could see was a dip on the covers as she snuggled down into the middle. I couldn't blame her, my bed was so comfy. I heard a sigh come from the mound of covers. "This is so comfortable; I have no idea why you ever get up from here." I heard her breathe in a long, deep breath. "Mmm... Smells like you too." I couldn't help but laugh at this. She likes my smell, such a weird thing to be proud of. "Come join me." I saw a hand fly up in the air and wave me forward.

I jumped on the bed causing Alice to bounce. She giggled. I pulled the covers back and snuggled us both underneath them. Us holding each other and listening to the others breathing. Her eyes started to drift closed, I took this time to gaze upon her. So perfect. Everything about her screamed perfection, her eyes, her lips, her hair, even her freaking eyelashes! It wasn't only her looks that I loved, it was her personality. We were balanced. What I lacked in excitement, she made up for. We just seemed to fit.

I have no idea why, but Alice looked right on my bed. I couldn't shake the feeling that that was where she was meant to be. With me. I realised at that fraction of a second that I never wanted to see anyone else in my arms ever. She was the only one that would ever fit there and the only one I would want there.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, I'm hooked, whipped, controlled... in love.

* * *

** I hope it was worth the wait. Probly wasnt but I would like to know anyhow.**

**Starting on next chapter soon, should be up in bout 2 weeks.**

**Update please, that's always appreciated.**

**Charlie xxx**


End file.
